Where's My Shonen Jump?
by Nikorasu-chan
Summary: This is a story that Andie501 and I made up cause we had nothing better to do. Well actually, we did but we just felt like doing this instead. It's about two girls(Me and Sarra) going around to different Animes trying to find my beloved Shonen Jump.
1. Default Chapter

Me: ............

Andie: .............

Jounouchi: It scares me when dey do dat.

Anzu: ..........

Yuske: It's like they're plotting some secret girl plan.(shudders)

Hiei: .........

Yuske: You're always quiet.

Hiei: (starts talking real fast)

What we're hearing: Blah blah blah blah blah blah etc.

Me: ......... pie.

Kagome: She means that she doesn't own Shonen Jump or any other animes.

* * *

"" talking

' ' thinking

_me narrating_

(_Andie's twisted thoughts)_

(A/N:)

New Setting

* * *

My POV

_It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, birds were tweeting_(Andie: Tweeting? You mean Tweety Bird? Me: NO!)_, and the sky was a robin's egg blue. Just the kind of day I hate. Yeah, it was gorgeous out and guess where I was? In science class trying to open up a rift in the space time continuum. I mean, dissecting I can handle, but please, this is 2004, and I'm only in 7th grade. Do I know anything about the space time continuum? Yes. Enough to blow everyone off this crappy, non anime planet._

"Miss Cavin," my science teacher asked, "What is the similarities between a linear equation and a lunar equation?"

"They both have equation in the name?" Andie replied. Chad snickered. I flipped him off. 'I hate life'. By the end of the period, believe it or not, we had succeeded. I sat there praying that the bell would ring soon. Finally at 12:16 and a half, the bell rang. Stupid bell, it was always late. We were supposed to be out at 12:15 for lunch. As I walked out, listening to Andie drone on (sorry Andie) I realized that I'd forgotten my Shonen Jump.

"Hold it Andie." I said, stopping, "I forgot it."

"What? Your science book?"

"My Shonen Jump stupid." We hurried and threw our stuff in our lockers, grabbed our backpacks (you'll see why later) and Andie whipped out a Shonen Jump detector.

"Andie, just where the heck did you get a high tech Shonen Jump detector?" I asked, "Especially on your allowance?"

"The power of the pen." I sighed and walked into the science room. The rift was still there. Stupid thing, it ruined my entire day.

"I hate you." I told it.

"And you say I'm crazy." Andie said.

"You are."

"My detector says that it's in the rift." she points to the swirling portal.

"Then lets go." I say pushing her in. I jump in after her. Sad thing is, the Shonen Jump was on the table beside the portal.

Yu-Gi-Oh! World

Normal POV

Yugi and his friends were just walking and doing whatever Yugi and his friends do. Jounouchi and Honda were arguing about something and Ryou was just listening while Anzu and Yugi were in deep conversation.

"I don't care what you say Honda!" Jounouchi yelled, "You are not dating my sista!"

"I already am so there!"

"Why I outghta!" Jounouchi was ready to strike when a red head fell on him. Ryou held out his arms and a brunette landed in them.

"That ouched." the red head said, sitting up.

"Andie, your grammar sucks." the brunette said, getting out of Ryou's arms.

"It does too! I mean not!"

"Uh, excuse me," Yugi said, looking up at the brunette, she was about 5' 4" (Seriously, I am) "Who are you."

"Oh, hey, I'm Nichole, but I prefer to be called Nikki or Colee and that is Andie." she pointed to Andie.

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" Andie said.

"Name comes before greeting Andie." Colee corrected.

"Whatever. Hey Jounouchi, do you have anything to eat, I have a major craving for junk food!

"How in the name of Ra do you know Jounouchi's name?" Yugi asked, "Wait, in the name of Ra? I'm starting to sound like Yami? RUN!" he runs away screaming.

* * *

Me: ............pie.

Kurama: What kind?

Me:.........apple

Andie: America's dessert.

Me: Whatever.

Andie: For cereal.

Me: R and R please. And if anyone can figure out the following riddle, I'll mention them in my fanfic.

Riddle:

I am once in every minute, twice in every moment, but not once in a thousand years. What am I?

Me: Bye! And Andie501, you can't answer this, you're already in it.


	2. Another Time Rift,yay

* * *

Me: I'm Cinderella at the ball, the matter's growing ten feet tall....

Bakura: What is she doing?

Andie: Singing a song from her new CD.

Yugi: That's like her thirtieth CD.

Kaiba: Do you count?

Yugi: O.O

Me: He does. Can anybody find me somebody to love....

Hiei: That's impossible. (He's referring to the song)

Sesshomaru: (staring at me)

Andie: You were saying. Find her somebody to love, Find her somebody to love......

Anzu: Normal disclaimers apply.

Me: Can anybody find me somebody to love.......

* * *

"" talking

' 'thinking

_my narrating_

(_Andie's twisted ideas_)

(A/N:)

Random Person: _singing_

Scene Change

Last time: "How in the name of Ra do you know Jounouchi's name?" Yugi asked, "Wait, in the name of Ra? I'm starting to sound like Yami? RUN!" he runs away screaming.

* * *

Andie's POV

"Sad" Nichole said, shaking her head.

"And you say I'm strange."

"Oh but Andie dearest, you are." she said to me.

"Sad, he had such an attachment to Yami too." Ryou said, shaking his head.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He left." Anzu said, sadly, (_she must have loved him, either that or they were siblings_, _or husband or wife, or bacon and eggs, or-Wait, bacon and eggs? Breakfast!?! KAIBA!?!)_

"Where?"

"Back to his time. Now anything that reminds Yugi of Yami he just runs away."

"You ain't doin' so good yerself Anzu."Jounouchi said.

"I know." All of a sudden, I had an idea.

"Hey guys," I piped up, "I have an idea."

"It better not be about the swarm of man eating gerbils or the spinning planet M&Ms or the total world domination by pigs again Andie."

"It's not. But you will see, the pigs will take over."

"Sure. This is coming from a girl who has a spork collection (do not make fun of her for that! It's a cool spork collection!)and argues with celery."

"They started it!"

"Sure, whatever. Just what is your idea?"

"Do you people remember the Isis dude?"

"Isis dude. Do you mean Ishizu?" Honda asked.

"Yeah, well, what if we found her and got her to open another time rift and just, ya know, visited Yami?"

"No, no way Andie. Nobody is playing hockey with my molecules again." Okay, that did it, time for 'the look'. I put on my puppy dog eyes, heck I looked Beast Boy in his kitty face.

"Oh no, oh crap, not that look, please Andie, no!" I still persisted, "Andie please, come on, oh alright. Fine."

"Yay!" I hugged her.

"Andie, too much love." I let go of her and Nichole started gasping for air.

"I'll call Ishizu," Anzu said, whipping out her cell phone, "I have her on speed dial."

"You have my sister on speed dial?" Malik asked.

"Please, I have everyone on speed dial." Anzu started scrolling down her list. All of a sudden, they heard ringing. I looked at Ryou.

"Hey Ryou, you pants are ringing."

"Huh?" he looks down at his pants, "Oh," Ryou takes out his cell phone, "Hello?"

"Ryou? What are you doing at Ishizu's house?" Anzu asked.

"Anno...Frankly, I don't know myself. Where are you?"

"Two feet in front of you. HI!" Anzu waved to Ryou. Nikki grabbed Anzu's phone and shut it off, she turned it back on and dialed Ishizu.

"Here." Anzu took the phone.

"Oh, wait guys she's picking up. Ishizu, Hey hi! Um, listen, can you do us a favor? Great, um can you get us to Egypt like, 5,000 years ago? You can? Great! Yeah, thanks bye!" Anzu hung up. "We'll be going shortly." she said. All of a sudden, a portal opened up underneath us. Everybody yelled, but I screamed HI as I fell.

* * *

Normal POV

Everybody fell out of the sky and into sand. Of course, they were dressed like ancient Egyptians. Nikki looked up and started spitting out sand.

"That's the last time I EVER go through another **STUPID PORTAL _AGAIN!_**" she yelled. All of a sudden, she looked at Andie who was doing a stupid dance.

"Sand, sand, glorious sand. You can squish it through your toes, you can sift it through you hands. The grass may be greener, the snow may be grand, but we're just crazy bout sand!"

"Andie, SHUT UP!" Nikki yelled.

"Just cool down Nikki," Yugi said, "Just cool down."

"How can I be calm when we're stranded in the desert, in the middle of nowhere, with no mode of transportation and only our backpacks! Yeah, I'm calm, I'M WAY CALM!" she trips on her dress, "and what the (Censored) is this!?!"

"Could've fooled me." Andie said, sticking a plastic spork in her mouth.

"It was sarcasm, Andie! Do you know what that means!?!"

"No," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "You know what, I think you're just afraid."

"Puh-lease, fear is not in my vocabulary." All of a sudden, they saw a band of robbers heading their way. It didn't help that their clothes were just screaming 'We're rich and all the girls are pretty'. Not at all. "Fear, noun, state of terror RUN!" everybody starts running away.

"This not my day!" Nikki yelled.

"Such is the consequence when you hang out with Yugi!" Honda yelled, running past her. All of a sudden, they came across another band of horses. Soon they were surrounded. Nikki inched closer to Ryou and Andie hid behind Jounouchi. Kaiba lets out a girly scream and Anzu bit her nail. The leader of the pack (Why am I thinking of Youko Kurama?)jumped off his horse and approached the group.

* * *

Me: I'm hungry.

Andie: You're always hungry.

Me: I am not!(steals ice cream from chibi hiei)

Chibi Hiei: (starts crying)

Andie: (gives him gallon of ice cream)

Chibi Hiei: (eats it in one bite)

Yuske: Dang he has a big mouth.

Hiei: (He's normal now) Watch it detective.

In background...........

Inu-yasha: (on roller blades) AHHHHHHHHHHH (pant, huff, huff) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Mirouku: Lord Inu-yasha, you didn't even move.

Inu-yasha: I know.

Sarra: (She's appearing later) Tee Hee.(pushes Inu-yasha)

Inu-yasha: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE(lets out girly scream) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!(crashes into a bunch of boxes)

Me: (points and laughs) R and R please. Oh, and the riddle's done, the answer was _m._ That was only a one chapter thing cause I'm gonna have some of my friends come in, and by some, I mean a lot. But here's just a funny thing for you to read. (I'll have these at the end of every chapter)

Joke:

Me: Hey, Yugi, how do you spell imbicle?

Yugi: I-m-b-e-s-s-e-l-l.

Me: But the dictionary spells it I-m-b-i-c-l-e.

Yugi: You didn't ask me how the dictionary spelled it, you asked me how I spelled it, DUH!


	3. Seeing Double and Some Allies

Me: (pours artificially flavored sugar into bowl) YAY!(eats it)

Sarra: Not the grape flavored!!! NOOOO!(runs away)

Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu: (henceforth known as Raiel) What's so bad about that?

Me: (tapes plastic fork to ceiling fan and turns it on) Beware my wrath, evil fork!(points and laughs)

Raiel: Oh.

Yugi: She has another CD.

Andie: NOOOOO!!!!(runs away)

Yugi: That's like her 31st.

Me: Normal disclaimers apply! Lalala.... Yamashira de'Ryu owns Raiel and future characters. Lalalala....

* * *

Last time: The leader of the pack (Why am I now thinking of Youko Kurama?)jumped off his horse and approached the group.

Ancient Egypt-Yu-Gi-Oh! World

"I suppose this isn't a good time to say hi?" Nikki asked.

"No, it's not." he said.

"Wait, I know that voice, Bakura?"

"What!?!" Ryou yells, "That's Bakura! You've got to be KIDDING!!!!"

"Unfortunately, she's not." Bakura says, taking off his hood, "Long time no see Ryou. Tie them up." Some riders alight from their horses and seize the group.

Nikki's POV

'Just great,' I thought, 'We're being kidnaped, let's all party.'

'Well, you are too smart for your own good.'

'Who are you!?! Get out of my friggen head!'

'Can't, I'm you concience..'

'I could sue.'

'For what?'

'Are you always this annoying?'

'Yes.' I felt my wrists being tied together and, it was cutting off my blood circulation. And I for one don't want shriveled up wrists.

"Could you loosen that up a bit?" I asked my captor.

"Don't worry, you won't have these on for long." he said quietly.

"What?"

"Just trust me." Kinda hard, but alright. I'd play along. Why me, why, why is it always me?

"Oh my god Bakura," Anzu said, "Could you be a little more hostile?"

"Yes."

"Rhetorical."

Normal POV

When everybody was done being tied up, their captors mounted their horses again. Nikki kneeled down in the sand and blew a strand of hair from her face.

"As you can see," Bakura said, "resistance is futile."

"Repeat that in English." Andie said. All of a sudden, she felt her ropes being cut off.

"Don't turn around." a female voice murmured. 'Sarra.' Andie thought.

"You there." Bakura directed his attention to Nikki.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Stand up."

"Why?"

"Because, I said so."

"Well, I'm an American buster and I'm not taking orders from anyone but me." she yelled standing up, so that they were face to face.

"That would appeal to me, why?"

"Because," Nikki's captor said, holding a sword up to Bakura's neck, "Your life is at stake, and as you can see, your fleet is resting for the moment." Everyone looked around and all but two of Bakura's bandits had been knocked out.

"Raiel, you traitor." Bakura muttered. The other rider dismounted and cut everyone's ropes.

"Thanks Sarra." Andie said, rubbing her wrists. Nikki watched as all the color returned to her wrists.

"Let's go." Raiel said remounting and holding out his hand to Nikki. She just stood there.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked her.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go." Nikki grabbed his hand and he pulled her up on his horse. And they set off. As they were galloping through the desert Raiel's hood slipped off, revealing his features. Hell, he was elfishly irresistible. He had long white hair and blood red eyes(Raiel: With night vision. Me: Right, with night vision). Nikki about fell off the horse right then and there.

"So how'd you get here?" he shouted over the sound of the horses.

"Time rift in the science room! And you?"

"Same."

"I'll bet your girlfriend misses you."

"Never had one. And you? I'll bet your boyfriend wants you back."

"She doesn't have one." Sarra said, throwing back her hood, revealing that she was Asian looking.

"Oh thanks Sarra." Nikki shouted, "Why don't you rent a Goodyear blimp and broadcast it over the whole tri-state area?" (Namely for us, Ohio, which is our home state, Indiana, and Michigan.)

"Maybe I will."

"F- you." Nikki mouthed to her, "So is that your name, Raiel?"

"Only a nickname. My full name is Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu."

"Long name."

"I know."

"But I like it."

"C'mon Fido," Jounouchi said riding past them, "Forward!"

"Guys, he named his horse." Mai said, obviously disgusted.

"So where are you guys going?" Sarra asked.

"We're gonna go see the Pharaoh." Otogi answered.

"Funny, we're heading there too."

"Well then, let's go." Five hours later, they came upon the palace. Raiel jumped off his horse and helped Nikki off.

"I never want to climb another horse again." she said, rubbing her bottom. Nikki takes her hair out of her pony-tail and redoes it. Raiel and Sarra lead them into the throne room. Yami sees them and silences the current speaker, High Preist Seto. Behind Yami and to the left were Captains Jounouchi and Honda. To the right were High Priests Ryou, Isis, and Malik.

"Dude, this place is whacked out." Andie said, looking around the room.

"Hey cool, I didn't know I was a stud in da past." Jounouchi said, poking his past self.

"Hey punk, don't touch me!" Captain Jounouchi yelled.

"Well den you get outta my face!" Jounouchi yelled back.

"Two mutts, life couldn't get worse." High Priest Seto said.

"Hey punk!" Andie yelled, "What did you say about my man!?!"

"Please, no fighting." Yami said. Too late. Andie already had High Preist Seto in a headlock. Meanwhile, Nikki was laughing so hard that she had to brace herself against Raiel in order to keep from falling. And, we'll save the little upcoming fight for the next chapter.

* * *

Me: (crack knuckles) That was along chapter.

Raiel: What the heck is going on between me and you?

Yuske: Geez, for a dude with like 50 kinds of vision, you sure are blind.

Raiel: What?

Kilala: (bites Inu-yasha's nose)

Inu-yasha: What the? What was that for!?!

Genkai: Could it be because you ate her cat food? Dimwit.

Inu-yasha: That was cat food? Sarra told me it was Ramen.(looks at Sarra)

Sarra: (whistles innocently)

Inu-yasha: (growls)

Sarra: (runs off leaving Sarra shaped cloud of dust behind her)

Me: (jumps into Raiel's arms in order to avoid being trampled) Please R&R. And Yamashira de'Ryu, please tell me how I'm doing with your character. The other however many there are characters that you submitted are on their way, plus one more!!!!!

Joke:

If Kenshin were alive today, what would he be famous for?

His AGE


	4. First Rivalries and Back to the Present

Me: I need my music! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!

Everyone: (staring at me)

Me: I'm not weird, so just don't think of me like that. Okay?

Raiel: Too late.

Malik: (in background) I hate you, You hate me. Leave me alone and I shall spare your life-e. With some mind control and a decapitated Pharaoh's head, I now rule the world.(that was to the Barney song)

Pharaoh: O.O (runs away leaving pharaoh-shaped cloud of dust behind)

Me: I have just concluded something, which is scary cause I actually used my brain. Well, we can't legally own anything until we're 18 right? That means we don't own ourselves and I don't own any of the Animes listed in this fic, or Andie, or Sarra, or Raiel, or the upcoming character Shiri Kuno Ichi de'Ryu and Yamashira de'Ryu please tell me the pun in that, I don't get it. Then again, I don't get most things.

* * *

Nikki walks out between Andie and High Priest Seto dressed as a referee.

"Okay people, lets have a nice clean fight, no weapons and no swear words, am I clear?" Andie and Seto nod. "Good, on my mark, 3-2-1- GO!",she blows a whistle. Andie and Seto head in for each other and the screen freezes. You now see a pink koala in a forest of bamboo ,on a piece of bamboo, licking a bamboo leaf.

Me: Since this fic is PG rated, and this fight is rated PG-13, I am succumbed to show you this cute koala instead, until the fight is over.

Raiel: Of course, everything is rated nowadays.

You can hear fighting going on in the back ground along with that Space Jam song. (Ya know, the one that goes "Welcome to the Space Jam, so do your dance, do your dance yeah.") Meanwhile, you are forced to watch the koala who is still licking the same leaf.

Me: (in the background) WOOOOOOOOOOO YEAH!!! OH, HOLY COW WHAT A THROW!! OH, HOH MAN I WISH YOU GUYS COULD SEE THIS!! WOOOO DOGGIE!! Wait, wait a second, I think they're done.(the screen goes back to normal and you see Seto with Andie in a headlock, punching her in the gut) Or not.

The koala picture returns. He looks at you and drops his leaf. Meanwhile you hear punching and swear words going on and then you hear Nikki yell, "HEY! I SAID NO SWEARING!! WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE!?! MEMBERS OF WWE RAW!?!"

The koala turns his head toward the left of the screen and then looks back at you. He shrugs and climbs up the bamboo, out of sight. After five minutes of staring at an empty bamboo forest, the screen returns to normal and you see Andie standing on Seto ,on foot on his head and the other on his rump, with the American flag flying behind her.

"Don't you EVER insult my man!" she told everyone. Meanwhile, Nikki had returned to normal attire.

"I will never look at you two the same way again." Captain Honda said, his eyes really big.

"Yeah, I know, I never knew I had it in me." Andie said, scratching the back of her head, sweatdropping.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Yugi asked.

"My daily fights with Nikki."

"Andie!" Nikki yelled, running up and hugging her, "I'm so proud of you, I have taught you well, my young apprentice. May the force be with you."

"And the power of cheese!" Andie finished.

"Peace!" they both said, making piece signs toward the pharaoh. Sarra joins in the celebration and they do a victory voodoo dance around an unconscious High Priest Seto.

"Looks like someone needs to lay off the sugar." a girl says, walking in. She used to have black hair and blue eyes but now, she looked like Nikki.

"Shiri?" Raiel gasped, "Holy cow! How'd you get here?" Andie, Nikki, and Sarra stopped their voodoo dance.

"Yeah, how'd you get here anyway Scary?" Nikki asked.

"We came through a rift in the science room." Shiri answered.

"I was asking Sarra, not you, Shori."

"Shiri."

"Whatever." Nikki muttered 'Copycat' under her breath and unfortunately, Shiri caught on.

"What did you say?" she asked/yelled.

"I said, copycat. Need I spell it out, you're that slow?" That did it. Shiri let out a war cry and tackled Nikki and they ended up in a dust cloud fight.

"Really ladies," Raiel said, sweatdropping, "You needn't fight over me."

"DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF!!" they both yelled, stopping their fight for a second.

"Yes ma'ams." Raiel said. The fight continued. Yami rubbed his temples, these chicks were annoying him.

"Pharaoh, do you need a healer?" Isis asked.

"No, he doesn't." Sarra said, ignoring the fight rolling in front of her still going on between Nikki and Shiri, "Because, that's all horse hockey anyway. Doing a bunch of voodoo dances for nothing. HA!" Meanwhile, Andie was still doing a voodoo dance around Seto. Sarra throws a bottle of aspirin at Yami, "Take two and swallow with some water and your headache should go away in half an hour."

"It cures: nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach and diarrhea." Nikki said, pausing her fight for the moment.

"Dude, Nikki, no. That's Pepto Bismol." Sarra corrected.

"Oh, okay. YAY Pepto Bismol!" she resumes her fight. Sarra holds up a sign that has a picture of a screw and a baseball. (Get it, screwball. Haha. LAUGH!)

"Ya know,"Anzu said, "They're gonna end up killing each other."

"Nah, these things pass with her in like about five minutes." Sarra said. Finally, Shiri and Nikki stop fighting.

"Wanna go get a Pepsi?" Shiri asks.

"Sure." they get up and walk out of the throne room.

"Weird." Andie said.

"Totally." Sarra finished.

"But oh so pretty." Raiel piped up.

"Don't push your luck." Sarra warned, "Nikki hates guys. She's still in denial about the fact that no one's asked her out yet."

"I thought 'de Nile' was our main water supply." Captain Jounouchi said.

"Denial-noun, it means that Nikki is refusing to acknowledge or admit that she hasn't got a date and still stays at home on Saturday nights. And soon will be obsessing over it so much that she will soon become mental and her grade point average will sufficiently drop and someone will haul her off to a mental ward." Andie says, looking up from her Shonen Jump.

"Why say it when she already said it for me?" Sarra asks, throwing her arms up.

"And she will ultimately never get married, never have a family, and die a shriveled up, never been kissed virgin."

"Again, Why say it when Andie said it for me?"

"Who did what?" Nikki asks walking in with a 2 liter bottle of Pepsi, which is half gone.

"Oh god no!" Sarra yelled, "Too much caffeine! RUN!!!" she runs out of the room leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Hey Nikki?"

"What Andie?" she asks, drinking some more Pepsi.

"I just remembered that I saw your Shonen Jump on the table beside the time rift."

"Andie, you neglected to tell me this, why?"

"Dunno, I just remembered it now."

"Andie, come here." Nikki said motioning for her to come.

"Hm?" Nikki pounds her fist on Andie's head, "Ow." a bump was forming on her head.

"High priestess?" Nikki asks.

"Hai?"

"Can you get us back to our time please?"

"Yes, but I must warn you, there will be some challenges ahead of you."

"Well bring it on!" Raiel said, "We're ready!"

"Alright." a swirling purple portal opens up.

"Byez!" Nikki yells jumping through.

"See ya!" Sarra charges in.

"Arigato!" Andie yells.

"I'm going with em Yugi." Joey says, "Ya never know with Andie, she might need protectin."

"Alright Joey," Yugi says, "Good luck Joey, be safe."

"I will." he jumps through.

"Raiel, Shiri, go with them."

"But Pharaoh.."

"No buts, I insist. We all know how free spirited Nikki can get."

"I can still hear you." Nikki says from the other side. Raiel and Shiri bow and jump through. The portal closes.

Tinora Jr. High, Defiance OH

Everyone comes out in one big dog pile.

"That was fun." Andie says.

"Yeah, say that when you're on the bottom." Nikki had her chin resting in her hand and was drumming her fingers on the floor. Everyone gets off her.

"Alright." Nikki looks at the table where her Shonen Jump was, "Holy crappin fishes! It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"My Shonen Jump!" Nikki yelled at Raiel.

"Alright, just calm down."

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE (Censored) MY SHONEN JUMP IS!?!" All of a sudden, three more people walk in. Nikki tackles a girl with brown hair with blonde bangs, "Jenni, WHERE'S MY SHONEN JUMP!?!" (Pun, pun! Get it?)"

"I dunno."

"Do you know?" she asked a blonde haired boy. He shook his head, "Crap, thanks a lot Jason. What about you Alex?" a black haired boy shook his head, "Triple crap." She stands up and starts walking backwards.

"Where could it be?"

"Uh, Nikki?" Sarra said.

"It couldn't be in the lost and found..."

"Nikki..."

"Not in my locker..."

"NIKKI!!" Nikki trips over a chair back into the portal, grabbing Raiel's sleeve and taking him with her.

* * *

Naraku: (wearing shirt that says 'I love' and has and arrow pointing to the right where I stand)

Me: Uh, Kikyo, you wanna switch me places?

Kikyo: Sure.(trades me places)

Kilala: (bites Inu-yasha)

Inu-yasha: Now what!?! (takes sign off back, reading sign) Bite me. P.S. Sarra was here.

Sarra: (whistles innocently)

Inu-yasha: (growls)

Sarra: (runs away)

Inu-yasha: (chases while barking)

Me: Um, okay. See what I have to put up with? Day, after day, after day, after day.....

Naraku: God woman, shut up!

Sesshoumaru: (kisses me)

Naraku: That works. (Finally notices what's going on between him and his shirt) What the-?

Kagome: Review please!

Joke:

THE BEST INVENTION EVER:

An underwater lighthouse for submarines who lost their way.


	5. First Half of Chappie and Fluffers

Me: Just so you know, we're going through all the stories of Shonen Jump and Inu-yasha. Why, you ask? I don't know. I'm un-smart! So just-LEAVE ME ALONE.(curls up into ball and starts sucking thumb)

Raiel: Now that's scary.

Sarra: Here I am!(crickets chirping) What!?! Someone said Scary and that's my name, well nickname anyway.

Andie: If you think that's scary, watch this. Nikki, Merry Christmas Mozart.

Me: NOOOOOOOO!!!! To much time wasted on that song in choir!(starts sucking thumb again)

Jason: I like macaroni and governmental cheese.(I came up with that name for mac and cheese. Sad thing is, I didn't have any sugar)

Me: Really? I loathe it. I don't own anything.

* * *

Last time: Nikki stands up and starts walking backwards.

"Where could it be?"

"Uh, Nikki." Sarra said.

"It couldn't be in the lost and found."

"Nikki."

"I don't think its in my locker."

"NIKKI!" Too late, Nikki tripped backwards on a chair into the portal, grabbing Raiel's sleeve and taking him with her.

* * *

_Baby I will soon be leaving_

_And I know that you are feeling down..._

_But every week I'll send a letter, to let you know my love will never change..._

_I promise you I'll always feel the same._

_So remember in your heart,_

_Baby when we are apart, there's no need for cryin'..._

_Cause see we're defyin'......_

"That was, interesting." Jason said.

"Well, should we go after her?" Andie asked.

"Hmmmm,uhhhh,hmmm." Sarra ponders it for a while, "Yeah, I guess we should. She'll maul us if we don't."

"Great. Jounouchi and I will go first." Andie tugs Jounouchi into the portal.

_Halfway around the world,_

_That won't stop me from loving you,_

_Halfway around the world,_

_I'll still be feeling the way I do, and now,_

_I wanna hold you baby, Cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy,_

_Even if I'm halfway around the world._

"Sarra and I will go next." Shiri says. She back flips into the portal.

"Show off." Sarra mutters, jumping in.

Baby when the miles are growin,

You and I will still be goin strong

(Still be going strong)

_No matter what your friends are sayin, Don't give up on what you're watin' for._

_Cause one day I'll be knockin on your door._

_So remember in your heart, Baby when we are apart._

_There'll be no need for cryin cause see we're defyin'...._

"I guess that leave us three." Alex says.

"Don't touch me." Jenni jumps into the portal.

"Yes ma'am!" James says, throwing the portal a salute before jumping in.

"They will all burn." Alex yells, jumping in.

_Halfway around the world, That won't stop me from loving you._

_Halfway around the world, I'll still be feeling the way I do._

_And now, I wanna hold you baby._

_Cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy._

_Even if I'm halfway around the world...._

"Nikki," Raiel desperately tried to get her up, "Nikki, please get up. C'mon, I can't lose you."

Nikki groans and sits up.

"Oh god, my head." she said, placing a hand to her forehead. She froze when she felt a warm, sticky liquid on it.

"Oh my god Nikki, you're bleeding." Raiel helped her sit up against a tree.

"Raiel, please, don't. I'm fine, really."

"Nikki, please. I can't let you get hurt without doing anything about it. I care about you too much."

"Raiel." he starts dabbing his handkerchief against the cut.

"Do you have any band-aids?" he asks.

"In my backpack. In the left pocket." Raiel heads toward her backpack.(bet you forgot about that)

_If I could, you know that I would find a way to stay for good,_

_But I must go now._

_I wanna hold you baby, cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy._

_Even if I'm...._

Andie and Jounouchi get tossed out of the portal.

"Ow." Andie groans, sitting up.

"Andie, are you okay?" Jounouchi crouches down beside her.

"Yeah. That first step's a doozie."

_Halfway around the world, that won't stop me from loving you,_

_Halfway around the world, I'll still be feeling the way I do._

_And I wanna hold you baby, cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy._

_Even if I'm halfway around the world._

Sarra and Shiri fall from the portal onto a tree.

"God dangit." Sarra muttered.

"Ditto." Shiri agreed, "Get on my back We have two dudes to find."

_(Oh yeah,)_

_Halfway around the world, that won't stop me from loving you._

_Halfway around the world, I'll still be feeling the way I do._

_And I wanna hold you baby, cause I'm gonna miss you like crazy._

_Even if I'm halfway around the world._

* * *

Me: I'll have to talk about Jenni, Alex, and Jason later. Mom wants me to get off.

Sess: Well, that sucks.

Me: Duh.

Sarra: (switches Inu-yasha's Ramen with tofu Ramen)

Inu-yasha: (eats Ramen)

Exciting conclusion in the next half of the chapter.

Joke:

Which side of a pie is the right side?

Whichever side wasn't eaten. (Corny I know. I'm on a time limit people!)

Me: Please Review. And Yamashira de'Ryu do you mind a romance between Nikki and Raiel? Please let me know if you do or don't.


	6. Chapter 5 12

Me: This is the final half of the chapter.

Naraku: Kukuku...

Me: Would you shut the heck up!?! That laugh gets annoying!

Naraku: Kukuku...

Me: BURN! BURN IN-(watches Inu-yasha chase Sarra across the screen) Sarra! Leave the fricken demon alone!

Jenni: (chases Alex with a Barney doll)

Alex: NOOOOOOOOO!!! To much happiness and love! POISONOUS INSECTS GO!(swarm of Naraku's insects chase Jenni)

Naraku: Kukuku...

Me: Shut the (Censored) up! Gawd, do you people see what I have to put up with day, after day, after day, after day.(chugs down a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream ,er whatever that's called)

Kagome: Nikki, you can't drink! You're only 12, going on 13 in 9 days!

Me: So, hic, It's 5:00 somewhere.

Sarra and Me: Pour me something tall and strong make it a hurricane before I go insane. I know it's half past 12 but I don't care, hic, it's 5:00 somewhere. TO MARGARITAVILLE!(run away)

Raiel: Nikki doesn't own squat. Hey! Wait up you two!(chases after us)

* * *

With Alex, Jenni, and Jason....

"You realize this is all your fault." Jenni tells Alex.

"My fault! How!?!" he asks offended.

"Well, you just had to go off and become Naraku's reincarnation. And he's a jerk."she kicks him in the shin.

"Just calm down Jenni," Jason says holding her back, "Cheesy will make the best of things." She kicks him in the shin too.

"Don't touch me. Come on, we've got a girl to find."

"What about Raiel?" Alex asks.

"Like I said, come on, we've got a girl to find." They head off into the forest.

* * *

Me: Like I said, this would be a short chapter.

Jason: You never said that.

Me: Shhhh. They don't know that.

Raiel: Now they do.

Me: Shut up elf-boy.

Sarra: Touchy aren't we?

Me: No.

Sarra: Sure.

Me: I need my Sessy.(hugs Sesshoumaru plushie)

Sesshoumaru: I'm back.

Me: YAY!(glomps Sesshoumaru) Nikki missed you. Nikki has much to tell Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sarra:(drags me away form Sesshoumaru) Let him breath, please.

Me: Review please.

Joke:

"I thank god for a nation where nobody is allowed to mind their own business. Thanks for a nation of finks."

-I forget who said that. Props to whoever did.


	7. More Fluffers!

Me: Chapter 6 is up! Wull, this is chapter 6. And I promise this will be longer. I so hated to do that to you guys. My time was cut short.

Raiel: Why?

Me: Is it any of your business?

Shiri: Let me answer that for you, no.

Raiel: ......

Me: I thought so. OMG! Sarra! Is that a pack of Skittles!?!(chases Sarra)

Shiri: Please let this girl be in the middle of PMS.

Me: Don't own nothing. 'Nough said. Oh, and my B-day's in 5 days!!! Happy birthday to me! I'm a hundred and three. I still go to preschool and I want my mommy!

Raiel and Shiri: Please let this be PMS.

Me: Crank it Jerry! (Jerry's my sound guy)

* * *

_If there's a word of kindness from you, I've never heard it._

_Nobody else but me..._

_I spin around this day until it's perfect, just you wait and see...._

Nikki rubs her arms to get the numbness out of them. Raiel had gone out to see if he could find any signs of life, that was civilized. 'That's it. I'm going to go look for him.' she stands up and stumbles a bit. That cut screwed up her brain a bit.

"Raiel!" she yelled, walking on, "Raiel! Where are you!?!" She stops and rubs her arms again.

'Dangit, what month is it here?'

"What do we have here boys?"a voice said behind her, "I think I've found my breakfast." Nikki turns around and sees group of demons behind her. 'Shoot.'

_Woah, woah, I'm gonna breakthrough._

_I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do._

_Woah, woah, I'll go without you._

_I'm gonna have some fun that's what I'm gonna do...._

A branch beneath Shiri broke and she and Sarra fell through the foliage down to the forest floor.

"God dangit." Sarra muttered, "I knew there'd be a catch."

"Yeah, but we got pretty far." Sarra smiles and hoists herself up off the ground.

"You okay?" Shiri asks.

"I think I'll live. Is Shiri your nickname or is it your real name?" Shiri smiles.

"Nobody's asked me that before."

"Was I not supposed to?"

"No, it's fine. My full name is Shiri Kuno Ichi de'Ryu."

"Kuno Ichi huh. Isn't that Japanese for "female ninja"?"

"Yup, you're smart Sarra." Sarra sweatdrops.

"Nope, just lucky. Shall we?"

"Yes." Sarra jumps back on Shiri and they're off.

_Lalalalala, don't bother me. I'm too busy having fun._

_Lalalalala, don't bother me, I'm too busy!_

"Which way should we go?" Andie asks Jounouchi.

"Well, dere's nothin but trees dat way, dat way, and dat way." he flips a coin, "I say we go dat way." He points east, and east they went.

"I like your accent." Andie says, "Is it Brooklyn?"

"I guess so!" Jounouchi says laughing and sweatdropping. Andie smiles and sticks a spork in her mouth.

"What is up with the sporks?" he asks.

"Oh," she takes it out of her mouth, "Well, they're always nice to have around. Ya know, just in case."

"Andie," Jounouchi says, putting her in a headlock, "If da good lord intended for us ta use silvawere, he wouldn't have invented finger food."

"But sporks are fun for the whole family!" she yells, causing Jounouchi to laugh.

_If there's a key to city door I'm gonna find it._

_And no one can keep me out of the sun and when the rains are to come, I'll never mind it._

_There was never a doubt..._

_Cause I have the power, to change my life one day at a time._

_And hour by hour, I'll be fine. Yeah I'll be alright!_

"ALEX!!! It's your fault we're lost!" Jenni yells.

"It is not! Nobody ever gave us a map!"

"That's why cheesy has drawn one!" Jason holds up a map.

"Jason, that's shaped like a box of Mac&Cheese." Jenni says.

"Exactly!"

"I am surrounded by idiots."Jenni heads off west.

"Yes she is." Jason says following.

"You're not supposed to agree!" Alex yells, running after them.

_Woah, woah, I'm gonna breakthrough._

_Woah, woah, I'll go without you, I'm gonna have some fun that's what I'm gonna do._

_Woah, woah, I'll go without you._

_I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do._

_Lalalalala, don't bother me. I'm too busy having fun._

_Lalalalala, don't bother me. I'm too busy..._

"Um, hi." Nikki says, "Um did you happen to see a guy with silver hair and red eyes anywhere around here?"

"No," the head demon says, "But I'm looking at my lunch."

"Oh, so there's a McDonald's nearby?"

"No."

"Oh." now she got it, "Bye!" Nikki takes off running.

"Get her!" the demons chase after her.

"This is not my day!" she trips over a root. One demon claws her in the stomach, aiming for her heart.

"Don't delay it girlie." the head demon says, "You know you're gonna die."

"Yeah, I know. But we all die sometime."

"Shut up! I don't fall for reverse psychology."

"You got to admit, it was a good try."

"No, I don't."

"Well I do." Nikki looks up and much to her relief, she saw Raiel up in a tree. He jumps down and stabs the leader in the stomach. He flips the blade around, "Anyone else feel like dying?"

The other demons run away. He crouches down beside her and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Why is it that I'm always the one saving you?"

"Because I like the role of the beautiful damsel in distress." He rests a hand on her stomach and Nikki winces.

"Sorry, didn't see that there."

"That's okay. Ya know, you're so nice. I happen to like nice guys.(1)"

"I'm nice." Raiel leans down and kisses her full on the lips. He picks her up bridal style(note to self: find better way to describe that).

"I've found a place. It's a temple. They said they'll help us."

"Great." Raiel takes off again.

"Hey Raiel."

"Hm?" he stops. Nikki leans up and kisses him.

"Thanks."

* * *

Me: Not the end of the song but hey, good end to the chapter.

Shiri: Thank god for stunt doubles, on my part.

Sarra: Yeah, that fall would've hurt.

Jenni: JASON! WHY ARE THERE MACARONI NOODLES IN MY SHOE!?!?!?!?!

Jason: Uh, oh. (Runs away)

Inu-yasha: (slips on butter)

Sarra: LOSER!

Inu-yasha:(turns into full demon)

Sarra: Uh, oh. (Runs away)

Inu-yasha: (chases after her)

Kagome: Inu-yasha! Sit!

Inu-yasha: Crap!(falls)

Me: R&R please!

(1)- Those two lines are from Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. It happened between Han Solo and Princess Leia. And after they say that, Han totally kisses Liea. Could there be a luckier girl than me? I don't think so. Bite me,Britney.

Joke:

(This is coming up in a chapter)

Genkai: That cut she got must've nicked her brain.

Sarra: What brain?

Me: SARRA!(chases after her)

Sarra: Yuske! Help me!

Five minutes later....

Me: (stops chasing Sarra) Was I chasing someone?

Genkai: See what I mean?


	8. Lots of Pain and Karaoke!

Me: I am not mentally ill!!! Stop thinking that I am!

Sarra: Sure.

Me: I am not mentally ill!! If I were, would I do this?(lays a big wet one on Raiel)

Sarra: Yes.

Kagome: Why is it that I'm always stuck with the disclaimer? Nikki does not own any anime. Or Shonen Jump.

* * *

"Water sucks, it really, really sucks." Sarra sang as she and Shiri walked to the edge of the forest.

"Arrrgggghhhh! Would you shut up!" Shiri yelled at her.

"No. Water sucks it really, really- Hey! We're here!" she yells running toward the temple.

Meanwhile....

"Sporks, sporks, how I love my sporks. They are so awesome!" Andie jumps into the air.

"How can ya be so happy all da time?"Jounouchi says, covering his ears.

"Because its fun!" she runs ahead toward the temple, laughing all the way.

Meanwhile, Meanwhile.....

"Cheese, cheese, cheese...." Jason kept repeating.

"SHUT UP!" Jenni and Alex yell at him.

"Cheese?"

"DOES ANYONE SPEAK THE CHEESE LANGUAGE!!!!!" Jenni yells toward the sky.

"I don't think there is a cheese language." Alex states.

"Shut up. What do you know, you're Naraku's reincarnation." Jenni stomps off toward the temple entrance. Jason looks at Alex.

"CHEESEY!!!"he yells, running away.

Meanwhile, Meanwhile, Meanwhile....

"GOD DANGIT!!" Nikki yells as Genkai pours rubbing alcohol into her wound.

"Nikki I know it hurts." Raiel patted her hand, "It'll be over soon."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." she mutters. Genkai pours more rubbing alcohol into the wound.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!!!" she yells..

"Not much for pain is she?" Yuske asks.

"Nope." Raiel says as he watches her slap Kurama who took over for Genkai. (It was cause she was getting tired of the yelling)

Meanwhile, outside.....

Everyone was having a big fight over who got to go inside first.

"Well I had tuh deal with spork lady over dere for two whole stinkin hours!" Jounouchi yells in Shiri's face.

"But did you fall out of a tree?" she asks him, "No! I don't think so!" Sarra finally gets the door open and they all fall inside.

Meanwhile, Inside....

Kurama trips over the dog pile and sends the rubbing alcohol all over Nikki's wounds.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!" she yells, standing up, "HOLY SHOOT!!!" Raiel grabs Nikki and shoves her down on the couch.

"Nikki calm down!" he yells.

"So are you just gonna stay there on top of her or are you gonna kiss her already?" Yuske asks him. Raiel finally notices how suggestive this looks.

"Sorry." he says, getting off of her.

"S'okay." she says.

"Dude Nikki," Sarra says, looking at her wound, "You look like you're on crack."

"I am." she replies.

"How much?" Nikki folds her arms.

"Guess."

"Two pounds?"

"More."

"Ten?"

"More."

"Twenty?"

"Bingo!"

"YAY!" Sarra does a victory dance, "What do I win?"

"A bash on the head!" Nikki runs over and hits her on the head.

"OHWOH?" Sarra says with swirly eyes.

"Do ya think she should be walking around like that with those wounds?" Alex asks.

"No." Raiel picks Nikki up, "Settle down."

"Make me."

"As you wish." He leans down and kisses her, yet again. I'm not gonna get into detail here but, there was some major frenching going on, to say the least. After a few minutes they parted. Much to the dismay of Yuske, who finally got the camera ready.

"You're too persistent." Raiel whispers.

"I get it from mom." A party popper goes off in her face.

"Happy birthday!" Sarra yells. Nikki grabs Sarra's collar and pulls her face close to hers.

"Sarra, my birthday is this Thursday. Today is Wednesday. Get the picture?"

"Oh, well, Happy one day before your birthday Nikki!"

"Whatever. So Genkai, what's the report on me?"

"Well, that cut you've got must've nicked your brain."

"What brain?" Sarra asks.

"SARRA!" Nikki takes off after her. Five minutes later, Nikki stops chasing her.

"Was I chasing someone?" she asks.

"See what I mean?" Genkai asks. She leaves the room.

"YEAH!" Yuske yells, "We got new dudes! Party!! I call karaoke!" He runs and gets the machine set up.

"I have no wish to partake in this event." Hiei says, "It is a disgusting human ritual."

"Have it your way shortie." Kuwabara says, "I call Nikki first!"

"Fine, whateva." Shiri comes running out with a hat.

"Okay, Nikki has to sing a song to," she draws name out and reads it, "R-Raiel?" (This is my own version of karaoke. We put everyone's name or something of a certain subject into a hat and the selected person has to sing a song to whoever or whatever is drawn out of the hat.)

"Okay, crank it Jerry!"

Jerry: They don't pay me enough for this.

Nikki: You don't remember me, but I remember you.

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.

But who can decide, what they dream?

And dream I do.

I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you.

I have to be with you, to live, to breathe.

You're taking over me.

Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?

You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand.

I knew you loved my then.

I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you.

I have to be with you, to live, to breathe.

You're taking over me.

I look in the mirror and see your face.

If I look deep enough.

So many things inside, that are just like you, are taking over.

I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you.

I have to be with you, to live, to breathe.

You're taking over me.

I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you.

I have to be with you, to live to breathe.

You're taking over me.

(Taking over me)

You're taking over me.

(Taking over me.)

You're taking over me.

Everyone starts clapping. Nikki also received a few catcalls and the givers of those catcalls received a death glare from Raiel. Nikki resumes her position on the couch.

"Sarra's turn." she says with a smug look on her face.

"Fine." Sarra grabs the microphone, "Draw it Shiri."

"Hiei." she says.

"Crap. Crank it Jerry."

* * *

Me: I'm on crack!

Raiel: How much?

Me: 15 pounds. Jabbajabbajabbajabba....

Kagome: I think she means, "I'm on 15 pounds of sugar."

Me: Jabbajabba....

Raiel: R&R(looks at me)and soon!


	9. Karaoke 2!

Me: Chappie 9!!!

Sarra: RAHOOO!!

Me: My b-day was awesome!!!! I got like, 2 CD's, a watch, 3 new outfits, and 4 boxes of popcorn. Yes, Spatial, I am as obsessed with popcorn as I am with Skittles. YAY RABIES!! Which brings me to my next question: Does Youko have rabies? Hmm, it is to ponder.

Kagome: Again, the disclaimer. Nikki does not own anything.

Me: Sarra, you're up!

* * *

Sarra: Crap, crank it Jerry!

On a Monday, I am waiting,

Tuesday, I am fading

And by Wednesday, I can't sleep.

When the fall rains, I hear you.

In the darkness, is a clear view.

Cause you've come to rescue me.

Fall, with you I fall so fast.

I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts.

Ooooohhhhh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real.

I like the way that feels.

Ooooohhhhh, It's as if you know me better than I ever know myself.

I love how you can tell...

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

I am moody, messy, I get restless, and senseless.

And you never seem to care.

When I'm angry, you listen.

Make me happy, it's a mission.

And you won't stop till I'm there.

Fall, sometimes I fall so fast.

When I hit that bottom crash, you're all I have.

Ooooohhhhh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real.

I like the way that feels.

Ooooohhhhh, It' as if you know me better than I ever know myself.

I love how you can tell....

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

How do you know, everything I'm about to say?

Am I that obvious?

And if it's written on my face, I hope it never goes away.

On a Monday, I am waiting,

And by Tuesday, I am fading,

Into your arms, so I can breathe.

Ooooohhhhh, It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real.

I like the way that feels.

Ooooohhhhh, It's as if you know me better that I ever know myself.

I love how you can tell...

Ooooohhhhh, I love how you can tell...

Ooooohhhhh, I love how you can tell...

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.

"Dude!" Nikki yells running up to her. They swing their hands forward for a high five and miss but they hit at the bottom.(that was unpurpose.)

"Nikki, for god's sake, SIT DOWN!" Raiel yells.

"No."

"&#?!it(there's supposed to be a space before 'it') woman!" he grabs her and swings her onto the couch.

"Temper, temper." Botan scolds. Sarra brushes her pointer fingers together.

"If I invented a class to teach, it would be Annoying 101." Nikki says smiling broadly.

"You'd be good at it too." Yuske mutters.

"Yuske, come here." Nikki motions for him. He walks up. She motions him to come closer. He bends down so that their faces almost touch.

POW!

Nikki thrusted the heel of her hand up against the bottom of Yuske's nose, breaking it.

"You can just kiss my vanilla a$$." she says. Shiri lets out a whoop. Sarra and Nikki do the high five thing again.

"I call 7 minutes in the closet!" Kuwabara yells.

"Dude, that's gay." Nikki tells him.

"So? You and Raiel need to make it to second base."

"Dude, shut up!" she pummels Kuwabara.

"Wait," Botan interrupts, "If Kurama's gonna do this, he needs a make-out partner! Let's bring his girlfriend, Spatial!"

"Spatial!?! Who the #?"

"Spatial, meaning 'having to do with space.'" Andie states.(I think that when you read stuff, you should learn something.)

"Great, I have a dictionary for a friend."(did anyone try looking up dictionary in the dictionary? It's fun!)

"Did someone say Kurama?" Spatial asks, poking her head in the room. She had dark brown hair and eyes. She was Chinese-American looking.

"Dude," Nikki says crossing her arms and pointing to both Sarra and Spatial, "Doubles."

"And I'm not a dude." they both say.

"Whatever."

"Nikki and Raiel should go first!" Botan yells.

"Next thing you know, you'll be shouting at me to bed her." he mumbles.

"I have a word for you. I'll give you a hint: It begins with a 'w' and ends with an 'a'." Raiel has a confused look on his face, "Whateva!" She pulls him into the closet and slams the door behind her.

* * *

Sarra: What the!?!

Me: When you see the symbols, replace them with swear words.

Kikyo: Are you obsessed with dude?

Me: Yeah.(flips her off) b#?

Kikyo: Hater.

Me: Slut.

Kikyo: Wench.

Me: Whore.

Raiel: SHUT UP!!

Kikyo and Me: Ba-#$&!

Jason: Cheese!?!(squirts cheese into his hand) Hey look, it's the leaning tower of Cheese-a! (Holds out glob of cheese shaped like the leaning tower of Pizza, er, however you spell that.)

Me: That's just sick. Please review.

Joke:

Mr Bailey(our world studies teacher): That's right Alyx, the Arabians did travel in caravans.

Lucas:(raises hand)

Mr. Bailey: (sighs) What Luke?

Lucas: Doesn't Dodge make those? (This actually happened. I swear on my Inu-yasha manga!)


	10. Evil Villans Inc

Me: I am surrounded by sick people.

Sarra: Such as yourself?

Me: Yes- Hey!! (pummels Sarra)

Jason: An all cheese buffet! YAY! (dives on)

Me: See.

Sarra: (has swirly eyes) ORO!!!!

Spatial: THAT'S KENSHIN'S LINE!!! (pummels Sarra)

Kenshin: That's alright, that it is. (sweatdropping)

Spatial: (not even listening)

Kagome: Would you stop making me the freaking disclaimer!?!

Sango: Dude, it's my turn.

Kagome: O.o Oh.

Sango: Nikki-chan does not own any Anime or Shonen Jump. She does own a copy of King of Bandits Jing Vol. 4.

Me: (shields from Yamashira de'Ryu)

* * *

Inside closet......

Nikki is just sitting on a crate with her arms crossed and Raiel is standing beside her.

"This is gay." she mutters.

"Yes, it's the third time you've said that."

"But it's the truth. Has it been 7 minutes yet?"

" You asked that 10 seconds ago."

"Yeah so?" she starts tipping on the crate.

"Are you nervous?" Raiel asks quirking an eyebrow.

"N-no." she starts tipping faster. He kneels down beside her and stops the tipping.

WARNING, MUSHY PART!!!!!(I don't do lemon. Just for warning)

Nikki turns to look at him. Raiel brushes a strand of hair back into her pony tail.

"I won't hurt you." he whispers.

THIS WILL BE DETAILED!!!!!

Raiel leans in closer.

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO READ THIS!?!

Nikki hesitates a bit. But, she finally closes her eyes and leans into Raiel.

DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KEEP GOING!?!

(Sarra: Yes they do! Now just shut up and keep writing! Me: Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you.)

Raiel captures her lips in a passionate kiss. He pulls Nikki up into a standing position and wraps is arms around her waist. Nikki moans and wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Raiel nibbles at her lower lip asking for entry. Nikki grants it, of course. Raiel slides his tongue in and it's not long before their tongues are in the middle of a duel. They part for air.

"What... did we just do?" Nikki asks.

"This." Raiel leans in for another kiss. They stopped when they heard the doorknob rattle. Yuske opens the door and Sarra jumps up behind him.

"It's 12:07 Nikki!" she yells, "Happy Birthday!!!"

"What!?!" she asks tackling Sarra.

" Well, you both went in there when it was 12:00 which technically made it Thursday November 18th, your birthday. Consider it a birthday present." Kurama informs. Fire blazes in Nikki's eyes.

"I... could.... kill.... you!" she growls. O.O(Kurama) Nikki lets out a war cry and charges at Kurama. Thankfully Raiel stopped her and prevented Kurama from spending a month in the hospital.(Me: Everyone's worst nightmare, MY WRATH! BWAHAHAHA (cough, cough, hack) Right, gotta work on that.)

Meanwhile At Evil Villains Inc.....

Naraku was pacing in front of a long desk of fellow villans

Here they are from left to right:

Karasu (V.P. Rhetorical Questions)

Billy from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (V.P. Stupid head)

(Me: Don't ask.)

Kanna (V.P. Vain Woman)

Yami Marik (V.P. Perverted One)

Yami Bakura (V.P. I'm like a cockroach, You can never get rid of me!)

Kagura (V.P. Secretary)

Shishio (V.P. Afraid of Fire)

and:

Yamashira Taki de' Ryu a.k.a. Taki, Raiel's evil twin (V.P. Wants everything his brother has)

Back to the story:

Naraku watches the whole 'Happy Birthday' scene in front of him inside Kanna's mirror.

"Quite a predicament we have here." he smirks (Me: Shut up, come back. No, I didn't really mean to say that. I'm mixed up, so what? Yeah, you want me so you're messed up too. Eh, Nani? It's a good song! Sheesh! Everyone's a critic.) Karasu buzzes in.

"What?"

"What might this predicament be?" he asks. (This is gonna be really gay, but whatever.)

"Artemis is back." Karasu buzzes in again.

"Artemis?" Andie pops up beside him.

"Artemis stupid. She's the Roman and Greek goddess of the moon. Known by many names such as : Diana, by the Romans, Goddess of the Moon, Lady of Wild Things, Maiden of the Silver Bow, Huntress, or simply the Maiden. What makes her so special to Naraku is that she also forged Kikyo's bow and arrow as a gift. Geez, how stupid do you get?" O.O(Karasu)

"You're smart, Kagura take this down. Will you join my ranks?"

" Heck no, you're evil." she disappears again.

"That was... weird." Yami Marik said. Karasu, yet again, buzzes in.

" Who exactly is Artemis?"

"More so her reincarnation." Kagura quickly writes it down, "And, it's the one with the name Nichole Marie."

"DUDE!" Nikki yells walking on screen, "How many freaking times do I have to tell you? Don't use my real name! Call me Nikki! Say it with me: Nik-ki! Thank-you!" she lets out an aggravated sigh and stomps offstage.

"Again, weird." Shishio buzzes in.

"What should we do with her?"

"Kidnap her and bring her to me." Billy buzzes in.

"What Billy?"

"Cheese!"

"Thank-you Billy, about her pathetic friends. Do with them what you will."

"I get Sarra!" Marik yells.

"Master Naraku?"

"What Kagura?"

"What is it exactly that you want this 'Artemis' for? I need to file it in the company's records."

"I need her to forge me something that can withstand the miko's bow and arrow. Using Marik's mind control, it should be no problem." Kagura quickly writes it down, " Then I intend to make her my own." He lets out an evil laugh and the screen goes slowly closes out of Evil Villans Inc. All of a sudden, you hear a buzz. The screen zooms into the room again.

"What Taki?"

"I want the girl. After all, she already pledged herself to my brother. Check the name tag people."

"Forget it."

"Sorry." Now, the evil laughter continues until the screen is completely dark.

* * *

Me: My god that was long.

Naraku: Woman, I wouldn't mate you even if you were the last female on the face of the earth.

Me: For which I can say, thank god. I did pledge myself to Raiel. If he dies, then it's Sesshoumaru.

Raiel: Dude! What the-

Inu-yasha: What makes you think he'd mate a human anyway? And what's up with this Artemis crap?

Me: Well, in Vanguard, we're reading about Greek gods and goddesses and Artemis happens to be my favorite. And about the human question, have you been on lately? You should see how many Kagome/Sesshoumaru fanfics there are! Gawd, it's the only thing I read, except for Yamashira's fic If I was, er, something like that. Oh well, R&R!!!!!

Joke:

What do you call a nun who sleepwalks?

A Roamin' Catholic. (Corny, I know. I'm runnin out of jokes!)


	11. Your mom Just Kidding Guys

Me: Spatial, you have some MAJOR issues. I stress major. And if you must know, the wedding is in part two of this four part series. And to all the people who say that Nikki is cool, thanks. Cause I'm Nikki. It's a nickname my friends gave me. They called me that after Mrs. Anders(my 5th grade science and writing teacher) started calling me that.

Sarra: No duh.

Me: Shut up Sarra! You've known me since 4th grade and they haven't, so I hardly think that they would know that unless they read my bio.

Shiri: Touchy, aren't we?

Me: No, it's just after Thanksgiving and I feel like I got the crap kicked outta me.

Raiel: Don't worry, there's always a silver lining.

Me: How?

Raiel: Well, for one thing, you don't own any anime mentioned in this fic or Shonen Jump.

Me: -- That's supposed to be a silver lining?

Raiel: And, you have me.

Me: That's supposed to be a silver lining-I mean, yeah, I guess I do.

Raiel: (all happy)

* * *

After the whole Happy Birthday incident, and a few more rounds of curses from Nikki, Genkai yelled at everyone to get to bed. Nikki and Raiel shared one room. Sarra had the room that was right across from Hiei's tree. Andie and Jounouchi shared a room and Spatial had a room in between Kurama's and Nikki's. There was a door connecting Spatial's room, Nikki's, and, on the other side of Spatial's room, Kurama's. A door also connected Andie's, and Sarra's room. On the other side of Kurama's room was Jenni's, Alex's, and Jason's room.

"Hey Spatial." Nikki said changing into a pair of shorts and an oversized T-shirt.

"Hm?"

"Wanna know your Latin name?"

"No."

"Too bad. It's spatium."

"How interesting."

"I know."

"What's your real name?"

"Nichole."

"Let's see, that's Greek for victorious armies or peoples."

"Woohoo!" Nikki falls back on the bed.

"Can I take these things off now?" Raiel was standing in the corner, his arms crossed, with five layers of blindfolds over his eyes, including Hiei's bandanna.

"Huh?" Nikki looks back at him, "Oh, yeah." He takes the blindfolds off and chucks(God I love that word) Hiei's out the window. Nikki reaches over and opens up her backpack(bet cha forgot about that.) and takes out her CD player and CD case. She takes out a CD and puts on her headphones.

"Can I borrow one?"

"Sure." she throws the case to Spatial who takes out her own CD player from her own backpack.

"Dum,da da dum,da da da, dum da da dum da da da da da." Raiel could hear the heavy metal guitar through Nikki's headphones, "Well I walk into the room, passin out hundred dollar bills and it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill. And I buy the bar a double round of Crown and everybody's gettin down and this town, ain't never gonna be the same." Nikki catches her CD case as Spatial tosses it back to her, "Cause I saddle up my horse, and I ride into the city. And I make a lot of noise cause the girls they are so pretty. Ridin up and down Broadway on my home studly Roy and the girls say 'Save a horse, Ride a cowboy' everybody says 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

"God woman, SHUT UP!" Sarra yells.

"BITE ME!" Nikki yells back. She slams the door shut.

"Night Spatial."

"Night." Spatial puts her headphones. Nikki plops down on the bed and heaves a sigh. Raiel settles down in the corner. (Think Kenshin style. Spatial, if you don't know that style, I'll go to wherever you live and kill you with my own bare hands. Heck, If I didn't know that style, I'd kill me too.)

"You gonna stay like that all night?"

" I don't sleep on beds."

"Why not?"

" I need to sleep light."

"Oh, I get it. It's the whole assassin thing, isn't it?"

"No, I am not an assassin. I just need to protect you."

"Sure." Nikki puts her headphones back on and falls asleep.

In Sarra's Room....

"God Hiei, don't you get cold at night?"

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Hn."

"Oh, gonna be like that huh?" Sarra climbs out onto his tree, "Hiei, talk to me."

"........."

"The least you could do is talk to me after the way you treated me."

"The way I treated you?"

"Haha, got ya talking."

"I loathe you onna."

"I know." Sarra climbs back into bed, "Night Hiei. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Sarra switches off the light.

Andie's and Jounouchi's Room.....

"Sporks." Andie says.

"Gawd woman, just shadd up about da stinkin sporks already!" Jounouchi yells.

"SHUT UP PERIOD!" Jenni yells from across the hall.

"SPORKS!"

"SHUT UP!!" everybody in the temple yells.

Alex, Jason, and Jenni's room.....

"Cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese."

"Shut up about the (censored) cheese already. God. Some of us need to sleep ya know."

"We know." Alex mutters from the floor.

"Would you shut up?!?"

"Cheese."

"BOTH OF YOU!"

With Shiri.....

"God dangit." she mutters as she trips over a root, "These things are giving me such a freaking hard time." Yup, she was out patrolling the temple grounds.

In Nikki's Dream...... (I have dreams?)

"Um, hello?" Nikki called out into the darkness. She trips over her toga.

"Dangit, what is it with the author and costume change?" she mutters to herself. Everything was pitch black. She couldn't even see two feet in front of her.

"Dude, this better not be the lemon dream about Sesshoumaru and Kagome I had. Again."

"I assure you it's not."

"What the-?" Nikki turns around and sees Naraku in front of her, "Oh hi. Wait, oh my god."

"Yes, you guessed it, I am Naraku."

"Crap." She closed her eyes and opened them again. Naraku was gone.

"Weird."

"Point one, never close your eyes when your enemy is on the offense." Nikki turns around and he punches her in the gut. She grunts and heaves herself up, coughing up a little blood.

"Tell that to the Buckeyes." she mutters. Naraku lets out that annoying laugh of his. (Gawd I hate that.)

"Just as spunky as when we last met."

"Huh?"

"No time to explain now, Koshii(1)" he cups his hand under her chin, lifting her eyes to meet his, "I must go."

"And don't come back." Naraku laughs and vanishes from sight.

Normal World....

Nikki bolts up in bed, cold beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. Sunlight spilled out over the carpet of her bedroom, signifying that it was day. Nikki rubs her eyes and stretches.

"Man what a dream." she says.

"Pray tell." Nikki lets out a scream and falls out of the bed.

"My....god....Raiel. Don't do that! I swear, freaking me out must be a new Olympic sport or something."

"Hardly. Come on, breakfast is ready." Nikki yawns and heads toward the kitchen, flipping Raiel off along the way.

"Minna-san Ohayo!(2)" she says.

"Nikki-chan Ohayo.(3)" Sarra says back. Nikki sits down and is about to dig into a plate of pancakes when Genkai whips it out from underneath her.

"You suck Genkai."

"Wounds now, breakfast later."

"How about a song?" Nikki shakes her head, "Sarra, if I ever do that again, slap me."

"Gotcha."

"Without the math book this time."

"You take all the fun out of it." Genkai examines all of Nikki's wounds.

"They're all healing quite nicely. The gash on your stomach will scar though."

"Of course." Genkai runs a hand over Nikki's gut and she winces.(Nikki, not Genkai.)

"Strange, that bruise wasn't here before. Care to explain?"

"Eh, heh, well, you see, it's a long story."

* * *

Me: Six pages!

Sarra: Six pages!

Me: Yeah, six pages!

Sarra: Hey goth boy, six pages!

Hiei: I know.

Me: Six pages!

Inu-yasha: Shut up about the six pages already!"

1- Koshii, I am told, is Japanese for dear.

2- Good morning everybody

3- Good morning Nikki

Fav. Quote:

"I said I wanted action, not something that required reconstructive surgery!"

-Salem from Sabrina the Teenage Witch


	12. TV trouble

Me: Yay! Writer block go bye-bye!!! Thankies to Yamashira de'Ryu and Spatial Monkey for helping me out!!!(hugs)

Sarra: HEY!

Me: And Sarra. But all we did was work on that other story...soon to be posted It's called Demonic Sleepover, look for it...and get glares from Mrs. Henry the Librarian/Study Hall teacher.

Sarra: Of course, but that was cause we kept putting Anime characters names underneath pictures in our World History book.

Me: (starts laughing) Oh yeah, remember when we put that crescent moon on Homer's(From Ancient Greece) forehead and a HUGE zit on his nose and said that it was Sesshoumaru?

Sarra: Oh yeah! (Starts laughing too.) And how on that picture of that statue of Greek guys wrestling in the buff I put Sesshoumaru's name on the top one and yours on the bottom. (Starts laughing harder)

Sesshoumaru: For some reason, this Sesshoumaru doesn't find this very entertaining.

Me: Oh yeah, and then I erased that and put Hiei's name on the top and yours on the bottom.(laughs harder)

Hiei: Hn.

Me: And you were so close to laughing yourself to tears it was pathetic.

Sarra: And then you raised your hand and said "Miss Fast (my Vanguard teacher who was talking to Mrs. Henry at the time) my friend's going mental."

Me: Yeah, and you started laughing harder. I swear, we were laughing for the whole period when we're really supposed to be quiet the whole time. They were silent laughs, though. You people should try that, it is so funny!!!!

* * *

"Eh,heh, it's a long story." Nikki says. Spatial comes in with her CD player still on.

"I don't give a .... about your faults and miss happenings.."

"Uh, Spatial, having a serious conversation here."

"Uh, oh, sorry." she turns off her CD player. They sit in silence for a while.

"Um okay, since nobody's going to talk...I will." Nikki says, "Um, well actually, you people are gonna think me mad and like a raving lunatic and stuff but..."

"Just shut up and go on with it."

"Fine Sarra, geez, pushy much?" Ok, since I'm too god damn lazy to type up that whole dream again, Nikki tells everyone about it. They sit in silence for a few seconds again.

"So...can I have my pancakes now?"

"It just doesn't make sense." Shiri says (Me: O.O she speaks) "One minute you're fine and dandy and then the next you have a weird dream in which this guy Naraku fucks you up and then calls you his koshii?"

"That pretty much sums it up. Thanks. I bet you got a 100 on all your summary assignments."

"We're supposed to be having a serious talk Nikki." Raiel muttered.

"Well no duh, Mr. Point-out-the-obvious. My god, I just wanted to lighten up the mood. You people act like someone died."

"I still don't believe it."

"Oh so what Raiel, you think I did this to myself? Is that it?"

"No."

"Then what could've done this, huh?"

"........"

"My god, you two shut up!" Sarra yells, "You're both arguing like a freaking married couple already!"

"Well sorry for ever existing!" Nikki yells standing up. She turns around and heads off toward the bedrooms.

"Where are you going?"

"This is a nightmare, I'm going back to bed. Knock three times and stay out." she stalks off and slams the door so hard that the pictures about fell off the walls.

"That went...well." Botan says blinking, "I'm gonna go tell Koenma about this, see if he can dig up anything about this." Genkai nods.

"I'll be in the study researching this 'Naraku.'"(Me: -- He should burn in hell, Just like Shishio (hides).)

"This place has a study?" Jenni asks.

"Now who's gonna talk to Miss PMS?" Sarra questions. Everyone looks at Yuske.

"What??? Why me???"

"Cause you're used to girl bashings, now go." Sarra shoves him in front of Nikki's door.

At Evil Villains Inc. (Me: Good God, spare us.)

"Damn it," Naraku curses fumbling with three different remotes, "I never understood this fricken 'TV'. Play, pause, rewind, forward.." The TV turns on and a picture of a singing owl comes up.

Owl: I like to singa, about the moona and the springa and the June-a...

Naraku quickly changes the channel to COPS. Yami Bakura buzzes in.

"Ha! That guy's screwed!" he yells at the screen. Naraku glares at him and changes the channel, yet again. This time, Inu-yasha comes on.

Naraku: o.O What the-

He changes it again, finally the screen comes up inside the temple...

* * *

Me: Tee,hee. Naraku with TV trouble, I can see that easily.

Sarra: And, we're leaving it at that.

Me: I know, we suck.

Sarra: You know what you should say when someone says 'You suck'? You should say, 'I may suck but at least I don't swallow.'

Everyone: O.O

Me: Sarra! You retard!!! Please review while I murder my friend.

Excerpt from Demonic Sleepover:

Me: (tosses football to an unsuspecting Mirouku who is holding a club sandwich)

Mirouku: (sees Demon team charging for him) O.O (steps over goal line just as he is tackled)

Me: Yeah Mirouku! Spike it!!

Mirouku: (spikes sandwich)

Me: The ball stupid.

Mirouku: (spikes ball)

Football: BAM! (Explodes)


	13. Yuske's talk and Hiei doing the worm in ...

Me: When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, and you still have all of me.

Sarra: My god, get a life.

Me: FYI...I have one. Or else I wouldn't be talking now would I?

Sarra: Why don't you save the smart aleck comments for the story?

Me: I could, I just don't want to.

Sarra: Why?

Shiri and Me: Da powa of da pen!

Sarra and Raiel: -- Of course.

Yuske gulps and knocks on the door.

* * *

"Go away you shicacough!(1)" Nikki yells.

"Ey, Little Nic (2), can I have a word?"

"Sure, whatever." Yuske opens the door and closes it again. Nikki looks at him and slams her head under the pillow.

"What's up?" he asks sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"You try getting the crap kicked outta you and have no one believe you." she says taking her head out from underneath the pillow to look at him.

"I believed you."

"Tch, yeah, sure. You all think I'm loony."

"You kinda proved that from day 1."

"Just because it's the truth doesn't mean you have to say it Yuske."

"I know. Listen, do you like planning stuff?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's the hag's birthday coming up and I was planning on having a party so..."

"You want me to plan the party for you?"

"Yes."

"Okay!"

"Really?"

"Yup! Hey, it gives me an excuse to go shopping! Yay shopping!" she takes out a couple of Midol pills and swallows them, "Let's go!" She runs out the door and gets clotheslined by Sarra.

"I take it someone took their Midol."

"Yup! Mood swings are a fuckin bitch. It's like one minute you're like all perky and crap and then the next you're all like 'Get the fuck outta my face you bitch.'(sigh)It gets tiring."

"Wull no dur."

* * *

Me: Gotta go, brother's being a biatch, again. And for all you dudes who complain, at least I update.

Yuske: YAY PARTY!!

Hiei: (eats gallon of ice cream)

Kurama: O.O He ate it! Runnnnnnnn!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (runs away)

Hiei: (starts doing Cotton Eyed Joe (the dance)

Me: o.O That is something I'd never think I'd see.

Hiei: (now doing the worm)

Me: o.O_ o.O_ **o.O** _**O.O**_

1- it's German for shit head

2- Coach Krauss's nickname for me (Coach Krauss is my Gym Teacher, I do not believe in participating in sports, they're a bitch)


	14. Run dudes, it's a shopping trip! AHHHHHH...

Me: I fell in love with the girl at the rock the show, she said why and I told her that I didn't know, she's so cool, hey we're speaking through the window...everything's better when she's around, I can't wait till her parents go out of town, I fell in love with the girl at the rock show.

Sarra: That's Raiel's song.

Andie: For cereal.

Raiel: What song is this???

Sarra: The Rock Show by Blink -182

Raiel: But I didn't meet her at a rock show.

Andie and Sarra: We know. Nikki-chan doesn't own anything.

Me: Dang. I fell in love with the girl at the rock show...

* * *

"I like Jell-O, Yaaaaaayyyyy!!!!" Andie, Sarra, and Nikki shout. 

"Jell-O..." Botan says, " We could pick some up while we're uptown!"

"Uptown??" Jenni asks.

"Uptown, at the mall. You people need some clothes. Let's go!" she pulls them out of the door. (They're already dressed so...ya know.)

"Oh my god those poor girls." Yuske sighs.

"Poor girls? I don't get it."

"It's like this Raiel old buddy, old pal" Yuske says wrapping his arm around Raiel's shoulders, "When Botan goes shopping, it takes her 5 hours."

O.O (Raiel)

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair..._

_(Yeah)_

_You ask me why I need 32 pairs of shoes..._

_(Yeah)_

_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things,_

_It's just a chick thing, you oughta let it go,_

_I try to understand but you don't have a clue..._

"I'm hitting Abercrombie!!" Nikki yells.

"Ooooo, I'm goin with!" Sarra and yells.

"JC Penny for me!" Andie and Jenni yell.

"I guess Keiko, Shiri, and I are going to Elder Bearman's." Botan says. Thy all head off toward their different stores.

_That's what girls do..._

_They keep you guessing the whole day through..._

_Let your emotions hush all you findings, it's true..._

_That's what girls do..._

_(That's what we do)_

In Abercrombie...

"Oh look at this cute tank top." Nikki says picking up a white tank top.

"Oh my god, so adorable."

"Training top." they both say at the same time.

_You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get_

_(Yeah)_

_You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat.._

_(Yeah)_

_You want some explanation I can't give..._

_It's just a chick thing, that you're messing with..._

_To me it's black and white but it's not getting through to you..._

In JC Penny....

"Ooooo, hip huggers!" Andie yells diving at them.

"Yay!" Jenni runs after her.

"Hey look that's a cute pair." she says holding up a pair of dark blue ones.

"Purchase." they both say. (It's amazing how girls get along, ne?)

_That's what girls do..._

_They keep you guessing the whole day through..._

_Let your emotions hush all your findings, it's true..._

_That's what girl do..._

In Elder Bearmans... (Oh boy)

Shiri picks up a T-shirt that says 'Santa's first stop.'

"Totally adorable."

"Yeah and look," Botan says pointing to a sign on the rack, "50 off, you struck gold." They give each other a high five.

Keiko holds up a shirt that says 'My door is always open so feel free to leave'.

"Is it me?"

"Totally." Botan and Shiri say together.

_Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah..._

_Why should it change?_

_Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah..._

_I'm having too much fun._

_Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah..._

_To you it's confusing, to me it's nothing new..._

_(that's what girls do)_

_That's what girls do..._

_They keep you guessing the whole day through..._

_Let all your emotions hush all your findings, it's true..._

_That's what girrrrrlllls..._

After a couple hours of hitting every store in the freakin mall, including Celebrations for Genkai's party crap er, I mean stuff, all the girls met back at the center fountain. One look at each other was all it took.

"Ice cream!!!" they yell.

_That's what girls do..._

_They keep you guessing the whole day through..._

_Let your emotions hush all your findings it's true..._

_That's what girls do..._

Everyone sits down with their own flavor of ice cream...

_That's what girls do..._

_They keep you guessing the whole day through.._

_Let you're emotions hush all your findings it's true..._

_That's what girls do_

_(That's what girls do)_

_Girls..._

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair.._

_Yeah._

Finally they make it back.

"My...god..." Nikki pants dropping a whole boatload of bags, "Botan...never...again." Meanwhile, Sarra walks in as fresh as a daisy.

"I don't know why you're so tired, I'm fine."

"That's cause Hiei's carrying your stuff for you."

"So? It's hard work watching him ya know."

"Sure." -- (Nikki)

"So, what'd ya get?" Kuwabara asks.

"Thongs." all off them answer. All of the boys start screaming.

"Just kidding guys, we just got clothes." Botan reassures them.

"My god," Spatial says popping her head in, "How stupid do you people get????"

"Let's go change!!!!!" Nikki yells, "CHAAAAARRRRGGGGEEEE!!!" All the girls stampede up to the bedrooms.

"My god they're obsessed."

"No," Nikki says poking her head down the stairs, "We're obsessed and possessed, hey, we're Opsessed!!(1) Yay!! Jell-O"

"What is her obsession with Jell-O?" Spatial asks, sweatdropping.

"Actually, I have none." Nikki replies sticking her head through the doorway, "Is anyone gonna use the shower?"

"No."

"Good! Cause I'm gettin in." she glares at Yuske and Raiel, "You peek, you die." She heads upstairs and it wasn't long before they heard shower water running.

"What's up guys?" Sarra asks coming down in a pair of jeans and a Miami Dolphins pullover, "Who's in da shower?"

"Nikki."

"It's about time she bathes."

"SHUT UP SARRA!" Nikki yells from the bathroom.

"You have to watch the insults, she hears everything." Sarra whispers.

"I DO NOT HEAR EVERYTHING!!" Sarra sticks her tongue out at the bathroom door.

15 min later...(God how time flies in this fic)

--(Sarra) " And just how long is she gonna take?"

"I'M GETTING OUT RIGHT NOW NIMROD!!"

O.O(Sarra, again) "Now that's getting creepy." All of a sudden they hear something crash and a heart stopping (Me: Don't stop, never give up! Hold your head high and reach the top! Sarra: Do you have to find a song for everything? Me: Duh.)scream coming from the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Nikki!" Sarra yells running to the bathroom. Everybody follows.

"BACK OFF!" Sarra yells at them. Everybody freezes and she takes off again. Sarra opens the door and she lets out a scream. Soon her scream is joined by Nikki's own scream.

"That's it!" Raiel says running to the door, "What the hell's going on in here?" His eyes met Nikki's, who was propping herself up against the sink.

"What the hell? Nikki?"

* * *

Me: (squishing Gummy Bears(2) together) Hey Sarra, look, they're jacking off. 

Sarra: (squeezes Gummy Bear's head) Dude, look, he's a cone head.

Me: (picks up two that are stuck together) Dude, that is just not right.

Jenni: Yankee doodle went to town riding on his mother, every time he hit a bump he had another brother...

Me: I am stuck with perverts!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Sarra: But Nikki, you are one.

Me: Oh yeah, I am, aren't I? AHHHHHHHH!!!! It's all your fault!!(3)

Sarra: Again?(4)

Me: We're going to the Toledo Museum to see the TMA exhibit which they won't be showing again this century on Friday!!! YAAAAYYYY!!

Sarra and Me: I like Jell-O! YAAAAYYY (look at Sess)

Me: Hey lady,

Sess: I'm not a lady.

Sarra: Are you pretty?

Sess: I'm not a lady.

Me: Hey pretty lady, do you have tickets to the Super Bowl?

Sess: Not yet, and I'm not a lady.

Sarra: Hey lady,

Sess: I'm not a lady!

Me: Are you pretty?

Sess: I AM NOT A FRICKEN LADY!!!

Me and Sarra: I like Jell-O! YAAAAYYYYY!!!

(5)

1- I copyright Opsessed, it's a cross between obsessed and possessed

2- No Gummy Bears were harmed in the making of this chapter

3- I say that line a lot, it's also copyrighted by me!

4- Sarra says that after I say #3 to her, she copyrights that

5- Is this long enough for you Spatial????

Joke:

Jenni: How come cat's don't eat mice.

Me: -- How, I'm afraid to ask.

Jenni: Cause mice have a dick that's this big and say 'Here pussy, pussy. Here pussy, pussy.'(6)

Me: O.O

6- Jenni wanted me to put that on, I don't break my word. But never again!!!


	15. More Fluff and Memories

Me: I can't believe I'm on chapter 15! God how time flies!! I started this on what...early November??? Today in paraphrase world, we're having a fifteenth chapter anniversary!!! YAY!

Sarra: Oh my god, all the memories.(starts crying)

Me:(starts crying too.)

Both: (singing) Memories....

Raiel: At the end of the chapter we'll be having deleted scenes and bloopers and the first 14 chapter's most memorable moments.

Me, Sarra, and Shiri: Memories...(still singing)

Hiei: (still doing worm)

Me, Sarra, Raiel, and Shiri: Memories...

* * *

Last time: "What the hell?" (Me: O.O wow!!! Raiel swore!!!)

Yeah, Nikki was alright but, she just wasn't...well...Nikki. Catch my drift? I can tell by the confused and the Shut-the-fuck-up-woman-and-just-get-on-with-it looks on your faces that you don't. Well, our Nikki didn't look like our little pony-tailed, 13 year old, Nikki. She was different, way different.

"Hey," Sarra yells, "Shut the fuck up and get on with the story!"

"Yeah!" Nikki agrees, "I'm going through a personal crisis here!"

Anyways, ya know how Nikki had brown hair before? None, nada, gone. And baby blue eyes with a slight green hue? Gone. Instead she had ebony black hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Andie yells, "EVIL POD PEOPLE FROM THE PLANET XENON STOLE NIKKI AND REPLACED HER WITH A MINDLESS POD PERSON WITH THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A COCKROACH!!!! THE END IS NEAR!!! ALL IS LOST!!!" she grabs a frying pan out of nowhere and whacks Nikki with it. (Me: Ahhh, the power of Anime.)

"Andie," Nikki growls grabbing the frying pan from her, "It's me stupid."

"Wait,"Spatial says walking up to her, "Say woohoo."

"Woohoo!"

"It's her." Nikki sighs.

"I told you," she whacks Raiel across the head with the frying pan.

"What the heck was that for!?!" he yells/asks.

"That was for coming in when I was in a towel. If you'll excuse me, I need to go see Genkai about de-beautifying me." she walks off.

"Hey, what's she complaining about?" Sarra asks, "I'd kill to have a body like that."

"I FEEL LIKE I'VE BEEN TAKING DEXATRIM!!!" Nikki yells from her bedroom.

"There's your answer."

2 hours later...(My god, it's practically 7:00 P.M. in this fic already)

Nikki and Sarra were in the kitchen with Hiei sharing a container of Cookie Dough ice cream.

"No, getting my own body back would be like...murdering Kikyo good." Nikki puts another spoonful in her mouth.

"No, it'd be like, tormenting Jakken for the rest of his life good." Sarra says.

"No," Nikki swallows her ice cream, "Sesshoumaru's already taking care of that."

"Here, here." all three of them hit their spoons together. All of a sudden, Raiel walks in.

"What are you doing?" he asks Nikki, "I couldn't find you for two whole hours! You had me worried sick woman!"

"Sorry for trying to have a life. Dude, Hiei, what day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"Well no duh. I mean the date, baka."

"Hn, December 21.(remember this date as it is vital to this fic and the sequels!!! I can't stress that enough!!)"

"Great. Hey Raiel, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Nikki leads him outside.

(Fluffy part...more kissing)

"Hey Raiel?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you love me?"

"What?" he sounded taken aback.

"I mean, there are plenty of other girls out there for you and...I don't want you to feel like you're tied to me. I mean, you're just too good for me." Raiel brushes a strand of hair out of her face.

"I know I'm not tied to you, but you just make me feel like me."

"Huh?"

"Nikki, you bring out the best in me. Your carefree attitude, the bounce in your step, your feistiness," she smiles weakly, "Your smile. And as far as I'm concerned, you're the one who's too good for me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true." Nikki hugs him.

"I love you so much." she whispers.

"I love you too." Nikki looks up at him and he draws her into a deep kiss. A couple of minutes later, they part. And Raiel hugs her again.

"And I always will." he finishes.

"Awww, so sorry to break the moment." a voice says. Nikki gasps and breaks the hug and Raiel takes out his sword. They turn around to see...

* * *

Me: Shut up Yamashira, I know, it's a cliffie. If you don't like it, jump off it! (Get it, jump off a cliff? Yeah.)

Sarra: We promised you bloopers and deleted scenes so here they are...

Deleted Scene 1...

(From Chapter 8)

"Not much for pain is she?" Yuske asks. Kurama approaches Nikki with the rubbing alcohol.

"Don't come near me." she warns.

"It'll only hurt for a minute." he pours some rubbing alcohol on the cut on her head.

"OWWWWW!! BRAIN...GOING....NUMB!!!" she looks up at Kurama, "Oh look, Christmas colors..." she says in a dazed voice.

"Nope, she isn't."

Blooper 1

(From chapter 5)

(It's the scene of Raiel and Nikki's first kiss."

"........" (Raiel)

"........." (Nikki)

Camera Dude: Psst, Nikki! Your line!

"Oh, it's my line! I'm sorry! Okay, let's try that again!"

Take two...

Nikki and Raiel: (staring each other down)

Nikki: (starts laughing)

Raiel: Oh god, shut up Nikki!

Nikki: (snickers) Sorry,(calms down) I got it now.

Take 3....

Nikki and Raiel: (staring at each other again)

Nikki: I'm too sexy for myself so sexy that it hurts so sexy that Raiel he's gonna leave MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Whole cast: (starts laughing)

Blooper 2.....

(From Chapter 3)

Nikki and everyone else are tied up.

Nikki: (looking at Anzu) Hey Anz..

Anzu: What?

Nikki: That's a nice mark you're standing on.

Anzu: Thanks.

Nikki: Great, cause...IT'S MINE!!! (the mark that you're supposed to stand on I mean)

Me: This will be continued in the next chapter!!! R&R!!!!

Whole cast: Memories....


	16. The Fight and 291

Me: Darn it, I still can't believe Yamashira got to go to Mexico.

Sarra: Someone's jealous.

Me: I AM NOT FREAKING JEALOUS!!

Sarra: Well, no need to yell.

Me: I'M NOT YELLING!!!

Spatial: Well, you're using excessive amounts of punctuation and online, that's like yelling.

Me: -- What are you? The dictionary?

Spatial: No, that's her.(points to Andie)

Andie: (wearing spork costume) What???

Disclaimer: Nikki doesn't own squat.

* * *

Last time: "So sorry to break the moment." a voice interrupts. Nikki breaks off the hug and gasps and Raiel takes out his sword. They turn around to see...

...INU-YASHA!!! Bum, bum, bum.

"Who are you?" Raiel growls. Sesshoumaru (his name's a bitch to wright) steps out of the shadows.

"That won't matter when we're done with you." he says.

"Raiel, what's going on here?"

"I don't know, Nikki. Just go inside."

"No, I won't leave you!"

"We're giving you to the count of 3. 3...."

"Nikki! LEAVE!"

"2......"

"NO! I WON'T GO!"

"1......"

"NIKKI!"

"Too late." Both of them head for Nikki and Raiel. Raiel takes on Inu-yasha while Nikki runs away faster than Hiei if his life depended on it. (GO ME! WOOOOOOOOOOOO)

"BACKLASH WAVE!" Raiel barely dodges the attack. He takes the opportunity to attack Inu-yasha. He darts to the left and hits Inu square in the ribs.(ouch)

Meanwhile, Nikki was running away while yelling her head off for help. She jumps up on the deck and so far, all is clear. A few seconds later, Sesshoumaru busts through the floor and Nikki falls back on her rear end.

"What the f&ck did I do to you???" she asks/yells.

"Simple, you were born." He raises his hand, poison and claws ready,

Meanwhile, meanwhile, Inu (the cuddly puppy) had Raiel badly beaten, practically dead. Kagome busts through the bushes, Shippo in tow.

"INU-YASHA! OSUWARI!!!" Inu-falls down and makes an Inu-yasha shaped hole in the ground.(Yeow) It's the last thing Raiel saw before he blacked out.

With Sess and Nikki...

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin yells running in front of Nikki, "Don't hurt the pretty lady." Too late, his claws were already slicing through the air.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Nikki shoves the girl out of the way, only to get sliced herself.

"Dang." she mutters. Sesshoumaru kneels down beside Rin.

"Rin, you could've gotten killed."

"Rin knows, but Rin had to protect pretty lady." Nikki crawls up beside her, clutching her side.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asks. Rin nods.

"Is pretty lady?"

"Oh sure, I fell great, I'm okay, I'm fine," Nikki smiles, "I'm lying." she mutters, still smiling. All of a sudden, the door gets kicked down and everyone else is in the doorway.

"It's about time, what took you so fricken long?" Nikki asks, "Wait, oh my god, Raiel." Despite the huge gash filled with poison, she gets up and starts looking for Raiel, who, thank god, regained consciousness.

"I think I'm missing something." Spatial says. She looks at Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Now I know I'm missing something." Everyone loads up their weapons.

"Who are you?" Hiei growls.

"DON'T YOU KNOW YOU IDIOT!!!???!!!" Sarra yells, "THAT IS LORD SESSHOUMARU, TAIYOUKAI OF THE WESTERN LANDS OF THE FEUDAL ERA!!!"

"Goodness, how can she say that all in one breath?" Botan asks.

"Easy,......uh...."

"Well?"

"......I just can!" Spatial shakes her head.

With Nikki and Raiel....(Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu...another bitch to wright.)

"Raiel!!! Raiel!!!! Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu, you answer me right now you bitch!!"

"Hardly, I'm not a woman." Nikki turns around.

"Thank god you're alright." she places a hand on her heart to steady it's pace, "You had me worried sick." She runs up and hugs him.

"Don't ever do that to me again you little bastard" she whispers.

"And, since my parents were already married when they had me, hardly."

"Smart ass"

* * *

Me: Ya know what I just realized while I was staring at my Youko Kurama wallpaper, thinking about....

Sarra: Spare the horrific details and get to the point.

Me: I just realized, for the first time, that his shirt does nothing for his figure!! That is a crime against all anime cuteness!!!

All Cast: --

Raiel: You interrupted the story for that?

Me: Well, yah.

Cast: --

Me: What?? Ack! (Dodges random stuff being thrown by readers and cast) If you kill me, I can't write the story!!!! (attacking stops) Thank-you. (Laptop hits back of head.) (swirly eyes)

Sarra: Well, Nikki's out. Raiel, you continue.

Raiel: WHAT?!? Why me!?!

Sarra: Cause, my typing sucks, Shiri's been stuck three hours bumper-to-bumper in traffic, Andie's just plain weird (sorry Andie), and Spatial, well, she's just.........Spatial.

Spatial: What is that supposed to mean?

Sarra: Just what it sounded like!

Me: znork Little Fireball....znooorrrrkkk

Sarra: -- She's been online too much. Continue Raiel.

Raiel: Crap.

Me: (wakes up) TOUCH MY BABY AND YOU DIE!!!!!!!! (shields computer)

Raiel: O.O

Sarra: Feel the love Raiel, feel the love.

Raiel: -- Don't worry, I do.

Me: (singing) Freak out let it go!(1)

* * *

Raiel wraps his arms around Nikki and holds her close, not wanting to let go. All of a sudden, he feels something wet.

"Nikki, you're bleeding," he lifts up his hand, "Um.....purple blood."

"Oh cool," she says in a dazed voice, "My favorite color." She passes out in his arms.

"This girl has got to file a restraining order for all bad guys."

At Evil Villains Inc...........

"Darn that mother (BEEEEEEEP)er Inu-yasha!" Naraku yells slamming his fist on the table, " I thought I already signed a (BEEEEEEEP)in contract(2) on that woman!"

"Technically you did sir," Kagura says looking up from her computer. (She doesn't know how to use one, so what? Tough tamales) "but you know Inu-yasha, he doesn't give a damn."

Me: YO! PEOPLE! Can we tone down on the cussing a bit! Kids could be reading this ya know!

Sarra: Someone's on PMS.(in a mocking voice)

Me: SHUT THE (BEEEP) UP! (tackles)

"Anyway..."

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ....

"What the f.."

Me: (cough, cough)

"Excuse me...What the heck is making that confounded racket????" Naraku yells. (I cannot see him saying confounded, but, that's just me.) He scans the room and sees Billy buzzing in.

"Tee, hee, pushy!"

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ...

Naraku blows up the buzzer along with Billy.

"Crap, I blew up a character, Nikki's gonna kill me." (His, and anyone's, worst nightmare: MY WRATH! (insert maniacal laughter here.)

Me: Eh, he doesn't belong in Anime anyway. Shiri! Bring out clone number 291(3)!!!

Andie: #291! No! It can't be! It's not!

Me: Desperate times call for desperate measures, Andie. It is.

Sarra: NOOOOO!!! Not #291!

Me: Yes, #291.

Spatial: Why?????? It's not possible!!!

Me: It is.

Everyone except Raiel: NOT #291!!!

Me: SHUT UP!!! YES #291!!!!! MY GOD!!!

Raiel: Who the (BEEEEEP) is #291?

Sarra: His name is too horrible to speak!

Me: You will know soon enough. Shiri!

Shiri: (brings out #291 who is......)

* * *

Me: Who is #291? Will I be okay??? When am I okay mentally??? Why do girls go through PMS and guys don't??? Why is Avril Lavigne such a good singer and Britney Spears such a bitch???

Sarra: Why are you asking such stupid questions???

Me: Will any of these questions be answered in the next chappie?? YUP! The only reason I make cliffies is cause Yamashira hates em, heh, I like tickin him off. Nothing personal Yamashria, I tick everyone off.

Sarra: Yeah, all we have to do is look at you.

Me: That was mean!!!

Raiel: Why is it that everyone knows who #291 is but me?? And why am I the only sane one here???

Me: There's one in every cast. (One sane person I mean)

Sarra: Nichole, quit making the world make sense.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL??? IS THIS PUNISHMENT FOR SECRETLY WORSHIPING RAIEL IN THE SAFETY OF MY OWN BEDROOM???? OR IS IT FOR MAKING THIS CHAPTER 7 PAGES LONG???? WHY???????????????????????

1- It's Freak Out by Avril Lavigne

2- When a mafia says they'll kill someone they call it a contract and no other mafia can touch that person

3- No, I'm not telling you who #291 is, it's just 291 seemed like a threatening number to me.

Joke:

A blonde, a brunette, and a red head were running away from the cops, so, they run into a potato factory and hide inside potato bags. The police get there and they kick the brunette's bag and she says, "Meow." The cops decide it's a cat and they leave it alone, so, they kick the red head's bag and she says, "Bark, bark" They decide that it's a dog and they leave it alone. They kick the blonde's bag and she says, "Po-tat-oes"

Get it, they were hiding in potato bags, Po-tat-oes???

I have nothing against blondes, I just thought this joke was funny.

And, if anyone has been to the Toledo Museum, tell me! I'd like to know!!!!


	17. Who 291 Is Mazel Tov

Me: I wonder if I'll be a dead clay biatch and want to take Raiel to heck with me when I die like Kikyo.

Sarra: -- Not likely.

Me: (sighs) Good. Cause I don't wanna!!!

Raiel: WHO IS #291???????????

Me: READ THIS FRICKEN CHAPTER AND FIND OUT YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!!

Raiel: O.O I'll shut up now.

Me: Hmmmmm, I wonder if I should tell him or not...

Sarra: Just tell him so he'll shut up!!!

Me: Fine! (Whispers)

Raiel: What's so bad about him?

Me:(whispers again)

Raiel: O.O No! It can't be!!

Me: Yup, it is, for the 5 millionth time. I don't own nothin.

* * *

Shiri: (Brings out #291 who is....)

....DANCING BROCCOLI DOING THE CAN-CAN!!!! Sorry, just seeing if you were paying attention. #291 really is ME!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (hey, I mastered the evil laugh!! YES!!!!)

New Standings at Villains Inc....

Karasu: (V.P. Rhetorical Questions)

Colee(a nickname of mine. Me: D(smiley face): (V.P. Nikki's evil twin)

and then blah, blah you get the rest. The reason why everyone was so petrified was.....well, think about it people. Two of me, that's pretty scary. I can only imagine what you people are thinking right now. In fact, I'll guess....

What I think that they're thinking.....

Spatial: No that's scary!

Yamashira: Hey cool! A clone of me and a clone of her! Who's next....Spatial????

Jadegirl:-- That's what all the fuss was about?? Whatever. (Goes back to reading Harry Potter)

Kikyo: AH! (Kills)

Prime Minister of Japan: Whatever. (Me: Domo Arigato! D)

* * *

Me: To which I have to say...happy late birthday to our very own EMPEROR OF JAPAN! Let's hear it for him folks!!! WOOT WOOT!

Andie: WOOT WOOT!!!

Naraku smirks at his heinously evil deed.

"Kukukukukukukukukuku..."

"God would you shut the (BEEEEEP) up already?" Colee asks/yells, "That laugh gets freakin annoying!!!!"

-- "All of a sudden, I'm not sure that a clone of her was a good idea either."

"Hey! Baboon face! You got a problem with me!?!"

"Yeah! Your mom!"

"If you had a mom you would know what I'm talkin about!"

"Oh! You wanna go!?!?!" Colee gets out from behind the desk, standing up so fast that she knocks her chair over.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go!"

"I don't wanna kill another one of my henchmen."

"Hench-WOMAN you sexist pig!!!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!"

"YOU WANNA MAKE ME???" Taki takes a migraine pill.

"This is gonna take awhile." he mutters.

At temple....

"YOU WANNA MAKE ME???" Nikki yells standing back up.

"NIKKI FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST LIE DOWN!! YOU NEED TO REST!!!" Raiel yells back.

"IF THERE'S ANYTHING I DON'T NEED IT'S REST!!!"

"DARN IT WOMAN!! YOU (BEEEEEP)IN HAVE POISON RUNNING THROUGH YOUR CIRCULATORY SYSTEM AND BY USING UP TOO MUCH ENERGY YOU ONLY MAKE MATTERS WORSE!!"

"THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN ATTACKED US IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

"BUT THEY DID!!! AND IT'S ALSO PARTLY YOUR FAULT THAT YOU HAVE POISON IN YOUR VEINS IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"

"OH YEAH??? HOW???"

"BECAUSE, YOU WOULDN'T RUN WHEN I TOLD YOU TO!!!!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR CARING ABOUT YOU!!!"

"BOTH OF YOU!!! SHUT UUUUUUPPPP!!!" Shiri yells. Nikki sits down Indian style and blows a strand of black hair out of her face.

"While I agree with Raiel, Nikki, you do need to take it easy. But Raiel, you gotta let the woman run around a little."

"Hey, if she dies then it's her fault not mine."

"Znnnoorrkkk." (That came from Yuske)

"Listen Raiel, I know you're worried and I appreciate that, I really do. But," Nikki sighs, "I told you, I need an attitude adjustment. And, not to mention, I'm not exactly the best patient in the first place."

"Yeah, I know. Just, the big green monster(he means Kuwabara right??? RIGHT???)of overprotectiveness came out and it's just because I love you." Nikki reaches out and takes his hand.

"I know, and thanks."

"Okay, mushy part over." Spatial says ushering everyone out of the room, "Come on, most of us have school tomorrow." She starts to close the door but opens it again.

"No midnight snacks."

"Okay Spatial." she opens the door again.

"And no turning up your radio on full blast."

"Yes mother." Raiel mutters.

"And don't do anything nasty."

"SPATIAL!" they both yell.

"Right, goodnight."

* * *

Me: Okay, that was rather short. Next chapter, introducing Jadegirl and Ariel and sending a few people home. Okay 5.

Sarra: Who?

Me: A few! You wanna find out...read the next chapter!!! And a paraphrase world extra, (paraphrase world is where you're reading this) Jimmy Fig! (Singing) Jimmy Fig the human Ginny Pig! Sure he's a kid but we treat him like a lab rat!

Raiel: Why??? WHY DID #291 HAVE TO BE HER!! MY POOR EVIL TWIN!!!

Me: Why do you pity him if he's your evil twin???

Raiel: Good point. Still no one deserves to be with you.

Me: (glares)

Raiel: O.O I'm starting to think that, that wasn't the best thing to say.

Me: It wasn't. (Grabs his ear) You and me are gonna have a little talk. Read and Review whilst I chew out a certain swordsman.

Raiel: You mean Kenshin?

Me: NO!


	18. Introducing Ariel and Aurora! WOOOOOO! s...

Me: So much for my happy ending!

Raiel: Is she obsessed with that song or something???????????

Sarra: Long story.

Raiel: What haven't I got but time?

Sarra: Depends.

Raiel: On what?

Sarra: Do you want your mind permanently scarred???

Raiel: Depends.

Sarra: On what?

Raiel: On how scarring it is.

Me: I'll tell you since she won't!!!! Ever since I began listening to 93.9 on the radio and heard that song...I fell in love with it. Much like Raiel!!!! DI also watched the first two Inu-yasha movies and fell in love with them too! D Props to all who made the movie and props to the vocal actor of Sess! Thanks for making him sound sexy! D D D D D

Sess: I'm sexy???

Me: YUP! D

Sess: D (something you'd never see him do!)

* * *

Uh, where did we leave off???? Oh yeah! I remember.(Right now I'm listening to Me, Myself, and I by JIVEjones so...It's kinda hard to do this) Well, to start off, it was morning. The sun was streaming through the windows waking Nikki up. She yawned and went over to the vanity pulling out a few clothes to wear. She pulled on a pair of black jeans, a T-shirt that said By reading this shirt you have given me brief control of your mind, and a pair of black shin-high boots. As she was putting up her hair in her usual pony-tail she realized that her hair was shorter than last night. She turned around to look in the mirror and....

DOWNSTAIRS....

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sarra starts to gag on the orange juice she just took a sip of.

"What the heck!?!" A few minutes later, Nikki comes sliding down the banister. She jumps off and starts rubbing the dust off of her shirt.

"OMG!! Nikki's fricken back to normal!!!"

"I know!!! That's why I screamed!!! AH!" Sarra and Nikki start screaming like a pair of giddy high school girls.

"I'm back to normal, I'm back to normal." Nikki says in a singsong voice. She runs outside and screams I'm back to normal.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"I don't think she's happy about that." Shiri says.

"Nope, not at all." Sarra replies.

"Does anyone know where Raiel is?" Nikki asks.

"Yeah, he's out training with Hiei."

"And it's five below?"

"Who can explain the vagaries of the man's brain?" Shiri takes a sip of coffee.

"I for one cannot. Did he get hit in the head with something before hand? Cause I mean, guys with cranial damage can hardly be held responsible for their stupid actions."

"Why would he get hit in the head?"

"I was being facetious."

"Big words." Andie says.

"AH! More school outside of school!" Yuske yells, "What is this world coming to????" He bolts out the door.

"MAN! KURAMA! I'M COMING WITH YOU!!! YOU'RE THE ONLY SANE ONE HERE!!"

OUTSIDE....

"Yo! Raiel, Hiei! Where the heck are you..." Hiei accidentally rams his sword through Nikki, "Thanks for the welcome Hiei. I swear you people are gonna be the death of me yet."

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Actually, the sword kinda hurts." she yanks it out and hands it to Hiei, "Thanks for the wake up call."

"Good morning."

"Morning! D"

"Someone's happy."

"And back to normal."

"Hn."

"Hiei."

"What?"

"Don't smile, you might break your face." Glare.

"Don't ever insult me again woman." Nikki holds up her hand to show that she doesn't give a crap.(and for those of you who say that ain't isn't a word, IT IS!!! Look it up in the dictionary. I did, it's in there. See, I have an automatic dictionary on Word Perfect so.....ya know.....LIVE WITH IT!!!)

"Sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. My gosh you're so fricken overprotective."

"I know. Didn't I admit that last night????"

"Heh, heh oh yeah."

"And you're in Vanguard why?"

"Dunno. We were chosen by lot I guess."(inside joke. E-mail me if you want an explanation)

"Yeah," Sarra yells at them, "She's just as dumb as us so why's she in Vanguard and we aren't?"

"Because I actually READ!!! Stuff NON-ANIME related!"

"OH WHATEVER!!!" Nikki sticks out her tongue at the now closed door.

"Who's gonna be the death of who?"

"Shut up you four foot nothin freak." Nikki says, following Hiei inside (Me; OW! Dangit. I got like this burn on my finger from touchin the fire grate while putting another log on the fire and when I take the ice pack off it stings and it's making this a biatch to type. So, sorry for any misspelling. I also can't use the mouse to use spell check since I'm right handed and the mouse is on the right side so spar with me people and the burn is on my right hand. OW!) "You don't know nothing about me! At least not with out using your Jagan. Oh hoho, whatchoo gotta say to that? Huh? What?" Hiei turns around and rams his katana through her again.

"That's what I 'gotta' say." She glares at him.

"Oh, it is so on."

1:00 p.m.................

"Okay dudes, like, dude, we gotta set up for Genkai's party dudes. So dude, let's like make it count dudes!" Botan says smiling, " And dudes, for a fun little extra dudealicious thing, dude, let's RPG as different dudes!!!"

"Are you on crack Botan?" Nikki asks.

"No dude, just sugar!" Nikki turns toward you.

"Just say no!" To make the RPG thing short, Shiri wrote down different roles and everyone drew from a hat. (Me: Hats are fun! OW! (puts icepack over burn) At least it matches my outfit, white and blue! Heh, heh. OW!) Here is what they are:

Nikki: Catharine Linton from Wuthering Heights (The Catharine who's obsessed with Heathcliff)who thinks Raiel is her Heathcliff. (Sorry bout the last part. It was too much to resist! D)

Raiel: (Teehee, so evil is me!) White Rapper who keeps asking people to be 'his girl'

Shiri: Dumb pedestrian who thinks people are cars

Sarra: Kunoichi who keeps trying to kill Hiei but ends up hitting his hair instead

Spatial: Insult comic

Hiei: Frat boy who goes from drunk to hungover in 60 seconds.

Kurama: N/A (due to being in school)

Yuske: Keeps reliving horror movies and chooses random people for his victims.

Kuwabara: a crackhead who keeps trying to get people high with him.

Botan: The actual scary version of the grim reaper who is waiting for two hours after Catharine gives birth, to Catharine Linton II, so she can kill her and leave her spirit to wander the moors forever.

Koenma: mob boss trying to beat Botan on a contract of Catharine (see Chapter 16 for definition of a contract)

Inu-yasha: thinks he's Sesshoumaru (I can't wait to type that)

Sesshoumaru: Chingy wannabe (Yes, I know who Chingy is And, since it's the next day, my burn's doin much better for those of you who actually cared)

Kagome: Kikyo

Kikyo: Kagome (plain and simple)

Sango: timid girl who thinks Mirouku is her enemy

Mirouku: Mr. West from the Wild Wild West starring Will Smith.

Kilala: Herself

"Now like dudes, we should put these rolls in immediately so like dude, that dude Genkai won't like dude, know." Just as she finishes that statement, a portal opens up on the wall and two girls fall in whilst Andie, Jounouchi, Jenni, Alex, and Jason got sucked in.

O.O (Sarra) "That was fast."

"No duh." a girl with brown hair and green eyes stands up yelling.

"OMG! Ariel! You fricken got contacts!" Nikki runs up and hugs her, "Finally!!!!!"

"And where the heck are your glasses?"

"In my purse."

"Which is where?"

"In my locker."

"Thought so." Meanwhile, a girl with black hair and blue streaks and brown-green(is that even a color? Note to self: Check up on that.)eyes was running around the background screaming 'DICTIONARY!!!!'

"DICTIONARY!"

"NO! FRED!" Nikki yells at her.

"28!"

"TUESDAY!"

"PEANUTS!"

"SANDPAPER!"

"DUCKS!"

"CHAIR!"

"POODLE!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!" Nikki dissolves into a blob.

"Anybody have any idea whatsoever about what they're talking about?" Sarra asks. Everyone shakes their head.

"Excuse me, Botan," Nikki says, sliding over to her, "Can you un-blobify me?"

"Sure dude." In a flash Nikki was standing in front of them again....BUTT NAKED!! Heh, just joking. Seeing if you were paying attention again. Ha, ha, you gotta admit that it was good.

Days go by, and I can feel 'em flying like my hand out the window in the wind!!!! (Sorry, I love that song. Besides an author and a punk rocker, I'M A COUNTRY GAL!!!!! That's what you get for being raised in Ohio.) So cars go by....

"Nikki you're a country gal! Finally! I'm so proud!!!!!" Ariel hugs her.

"Ariel.....c-can't....b-b-breathe." Ariel lets go and Nikki starts gasping for air. She looks up at our dictionary-crazed friend.

"Who....the.....flip.....are.....you?" she says in between breaths.

"HI!" she jumps in front of her, scaring the crap outta Nikki, "I'm Aurora! I'm hyper/nuts but I sometimes make sense! I also like Meg Cabot and Harry Potter! I've read most of the books and have recently gone manga shopping. I like annoying people, as it is very fun, both serious and dead! I like bunnies and the color pink! Not really, but I think we're gonna be very good friends don't you? And how many bottles of gel does it take to hold his hair up, huh?" she points to Hiei and then jumps in front of Raiel, "Who are you? Your hair is weird. Is that your real eye color or are those just contacts? Do you always wear black? Do you know that girl over there? The one gasping for air because her friend almost choked her to death? PUPPY! Is she your girlfriend? I think she is. She's very pretty? Don't you think so? Did you know I'm hyper/nuts? What are your feelings on this?" Amazingly, she said that all in one breath.

O.O (everyone but Aurora)

"What?"

"How much crack are you on?" Sarra asks.

"This much!" both Nikki and Aurora say in unison, spreading their arms as far as they'll go. They both look at eachother.

"TWINS!"

"Dude, Nikki, you don't have a twin."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"I'm your friend."

"Why?"

"Because you chose to be my friend."

"Why?"

"Because neither you, nor I, make sense."

"Why?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!"

O.O (everyone but Sarra)

* * *

Me: I promised you people I'd make this chapter longer and I did! It's 8 pages!

Sarra: Holy flip!

Me: I know! It took me 3 days to finish!!!!

Jade: YAY! I'M IN!!!!

Me: TWIN!

Jade: TWIN!!!

Both: (hugs)

Me: R&R!!!!!

Jade: Wait, where's Raiel?

In Gobi Desert..................

Raiel: Hello? Is anybody there? HELLO!!!

Random vultures: (start attacking)

Raiel: AH! I am not food!!! I'm not dead, yet!"

* * *

Joke: Sarra: (to me) You and Raiel should go to men-nards.

Me: O.O (passes out)

Raiel: (looking down at me) I'm just leaving her.


	19. RPG is Finally Here!

Me: O.O

Sarra: Why is she doing that?

Me: O.O

Sarra: Hello?

Me: O.O Thas a lot of snow.

Sarra: Huh?

Me: O.O At my house, we've got snow drifts as tall as my knee.

Sarra: O.O So, it's the same at my house.

Me: But you're four foot nothin, so your knees aren't that far from the ground. O.O

Raiel: What is snow? (He's been in the Gobi desert for so long, remember?)

Me: This! (Throws snow in his face.)

Raiel: AH! Cold! (Dies)

Me: FINALLY;

Raiel: (gets up) Actually, I was just joking.

Me: NOOOOOOOOO! T T; (Anime tears)

Sarra: Nikki doesn't own nothin.

* * *

Nikki plops down on the couch.

"HEY SHIRI!" she yells, "HAT!" Shiri tosses her the hat with the character roles and Nikki holds it out to Aurora and Ariel.

"Draw." she says.

"OK!" Aurora takes out a sketchbook and draws inside of it, "DONE!" It was a little comic strip of Hiei training outside with his Katana. In the second frame, he gets hit by lightning and turns into a pile of dust. Then, in the third caption, Kuwabara's cat walks up and sniffs our pile of dust Hiei. And in the fourth and final frame, it shows Kuwabara's cat peeing on the pile of dust.(amazingly, it had good detail) Everyone but the people who were too serious fell over from laughing so hard. Nikki lets out a snort.

"Oh God, (snicker), I'm snorting. (Laugh) Which (breath) I don't do (laugh) unless somethin's (hack) real funny."

New RPG's

Ariel: George W. Bush in a martial arts film.(props to my brother. He came up with this. And, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GEORGE W. BUSH! Heck, even in the Channel 1 false election, I voted for him.)

Aurora: Isabella Linton (ya know, like Lipton Iced Tea? Replace the p with an n though.), Catherine Linton's devoted sister-in-law. (Actually, in the book, Isabella marries Heathcliff, who turns out to be a biatch, and he abuses her and drives her to an early grave, after she has their kid. Hey Jadegirl! At least you die after me! You're still my fwiend! Which is better than friend cause the 'r' is replaced with a 'w'!)

"LET'S GET STARTED!"

2 hrs later...

Kurama walks into the door finding the whole place decorated.

'Um, okay.'

(I say we trash it.)

'Youko! That is not nice and you know it!'

(Who ever said I was nice? Now where's that chick with the brown hair?)

'She has a name.'

(Please, enlighten me.)

'Nikki.'

(Nikki...hmmmm...I know, she is the-)

'Youko,'

(Huh?)

'Cram it.'

(O.O)

Upstairs...

Everyone was in costume.

" I feel like a slut." Kikyo says fingering the hem of Kagome's uniform.

"Maybe cause you are?" Nikki says back. Kikyo gets up and takes out her bow and arrow.

"Oh, do you wanna go biatch?" Nikki says standing up. She charges at Kikyo, only to get held back by Raiel.

"Nikki, no." he says, trying to hold her back.

"Oh, now big tough girl has to have her wittle kissy-poo-poo boyfwiend hold her back and keep her from danger."

"Well at least she doesn't want to take him to heck with her!" Spatial snaps back.

"If you ask me, she's just using him as a bodyguard and will dump him as soon as this whole thing is done."

POW!

Actually, it sounded more like a hollow crack than a pow. Everyone looks up and sees Aurora with her hand balled up in a fist, standing over Kikyo.

"That...was getting annoying." she says. Nikki smiles in disbelief.

"What? Can't I hate her too?" Nikki lets out a squeal and hugs her.

Botan flips back the hood of her black cloak borrowed from Hiei, which surprisingly fit.

"Okay rules are, the minute you walk out of this room you assume your roles. We'll go one by one. If Genkai guesses who you are, you may return to normal. If you need a break, come back up here and lock the door. Goal is to say in the longest. Ready?"

"No." Sarra mutters.

"GO!"

"Okay," Nikki says standing in the doorway, "If I punch anyone, I'm so sorry okay?" Everyone nods and she heads out.

"How do ya think she'll do?" Aurora asks Raiel.

"She'll do fin. She's tough. And besides, I believe in her."

"My god, you people act as if she's going off to war." Sarra says, walking by.

"WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT," Aurora yells at her, "DON'T RUIN IT!"She turns back to Raiel and smiles.

"I believe in her too."

Downstairs...

(WTF? It's like so empty in this house. Echo...echo...echo...echo... Hey, it's empty in here too!)

'Not funny Youko.' Finally, he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. There appears Nikki, in all her glory, standing in front of him.

(She's even kinkier in a dress. So kinky...)

'Shut up Youko!'

"Pardon," she says with a sweet British accent, "But have you seen Heathcliff?"

(British accent, kinkiest.)

"I said shut up!" Kurama yell out loud.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, it's just Youko."

"Are you daft man? Do you need to see a doctor?"

"Question is, do you need to see a doctor?"

"Not since the last time I checked, no. Why do you ask?" All of a sudden, you hear a chainsaw rev up.

O.O (Kurama)

O.O (Youko)Yuske walks in holding that particular chainsaw. He lets out a maniacal laugh and starts chasing Kurama around the room.

"My god, he's possessed!"

"Not possessed! Just a crazed psychopath my dear girl!" he starts chasing her around.

"Same difference." Spatial says coming down the stairs, "I mean, his mama's so dumb she got hit by a parked car." Yuske stops dead in his tracks.

"What'd you say about my mom?"

"Mistress Spatial..."

"I said, she's so dumb that she got hit by a parked car! And it runs in the family!"

"Don't you talk about my mama like that! You don't know my mama!"

"Yeah I know you're mama! Cause my daddy effed her last night!"

"Master Yuske..."

"That's it! Hold my chainsaw!" he hands his chainsaw to Nikki and starts chasing Spatial around with a butcher knife.

"Master Yuske! Please!" All of a sudden, a shruiken slices the chainsaw in half.

"Oh my!"

"Has anybody seen that sonovabiatch Hiei?" Sarra asks. Nikki, completely pale, shakes her head no.

"Darn!" Next, Botan slices the half of the chainsaw Nikki's holding in half.

"Dear Lord!" she drops the half that she's holding.

"Did you sleep with anyone yet?" Botan asks, withdrawing her scythe.

"Yo, if she sleep's with anyone, it's gonna be me."

"HEATHCLIFF!" Nikki runs up toRaiel and hugs him. Finally, the door opens and Genkai steps in. She sees them and...

* * *

Me: O.O Snoooooooooowwwwwww, too...much. (Gets a fit of hiccups, she's hiccuping like once every second)

Raiel: Finally, she gets what she deserves.

Me: (falls out of chair still hiccuping)

Aurora: O.O

Me: (now spinning around on floor hiccuping)

Spatial: Oh Judas priest. (Kicks me)

Me: OW! (Hiccuping again)

Sarra: I know!(brings out Kuwabara)

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Jumps up on Raiel's back) Hey, my hiccups are gone!

Sarra: He scared them outta her! (throws Kuwabara away)

Me: Yup!

Raiel: That's nice. Now...GET OFF OF ME WOMAN!

Me: R and R!

Joke, sorta:

Me: (pointing at Yamashira de'Ryu and laughing) Hahahahahahahahaha...cliffie!

Yamashira: (stabs me with his sword) FINALLY!

My Ghost: Hahahahahahahahahaha...cliffie!

Yamashira-U


	20. And that's allNOT!

Me: After a long interlude...we shalt continue:P

Sarra: -.-

Me: Geez, 20 chapters, I never thought it would go this far.

Sarra: Neither did I.

Me: Well thank-you for that vote of confidence.

Rin: Nikki-chan? Does anything rhyme with purple?

Me: No Rin, nothing does.

Raiel: Yah huh! Schmurple!

Me: -.- Well thank-you Dr. Seuss! I don't own nothin!

* * *

Genkai walks in and sees them.

"What are you idiots doing?" Botan had Nikki in a choke-hold and Raiel had Botan in a headlock. (Oh god, I could just picture that.) Aurora was pointing and laughing at them. Yuske was BWAHAHAHA'ing while holding Spatial's decapitated head for insulting his mother. Sess brings her back because I fear Spatial's wrath.

"M-master G-g-Genkai." Nikki chokes out, "H-Hello!"

"So Botan, I see you've finally realized that you were the Grim Reaper."

"YEAH!"Botan picks up Nikki and slams her into the ground. "I'm free, I'm free, I'm free!" she does a little dance around the room.

o.0 (Everyone)

"I blame you." Genkai tells Koenma.

At Evil Villains Inc.

o.0 (All villains) Kanna buzzes in.

"What is going on?"

"They are making complete and total fools of themselves." Taki says.

"Amen to that Reverend." Colee mutters.

"SHUT UP! WHO ASKED YOU!"

"I DID!" Naraku buzzes in.

"Wait, I'm the boss, I don't have to buzz in." He throws his buzzer away, "Taki, Colee! Sit down!" they both sit. He turns toward the TV to see Koenma chasing Nikki with a hand gun and Aurora following Koenma, laughing along the way.

"Heh, that's actually quite funny. Ha...ha..."

(-.-) (Colee)

Back at the Temple:

Raiel was leaning over a swirly-eyed Nikki.

"Dude, chick, are you okay?"

"I will be fine, thank-you."

"Whatever." Kagome was running around in the background chasing Kikyo, shooting arrows at her.

"KAGOME! KIKYO! STOP ACTING LIKE EACH OTHER!" Genkai yells.

"YEAH!" Kagome stabs Kikyo with an arrow and runs away laughing.

XP (Kikyo)

XP while pointing and laughing (Nikki) (Ok, I know you can't point and laugh when you're unconscious but...who cares!)

o.0 (Everyone who's conscious or alive)

At Evil Villains inc.

o.0 (Taki while he's strangling Colee)

* * *

Me: Awwwwww, what did you do?

Colee: I only insulted his mother by saying 'Yo mamma's so dumb, she stole a free cookie.'

Me: Not only is that mean...but...it's a very good insult! High five!

Us: (high five eachother)

Colee: Now, I must run for my life. (Runs away, Taki following shortly after)

Me: And since today is July 1st, Canada Day, Happy Canada Day to Dreammisstress Jade, Maria Fox, and any other people reading this story who are Canadian! I love your bacon:P

* * *

At Genkai's Temple:

Aurora starts violently shaking Nikki.

"DUDE! PERSON/SISTER! GET UP! UP UPPITY UP UP!" Raiel(to shorten it up, and cause it sounds better, Rai) wrenches her from Aurora's grip.

"DUDE! YOU'RE KILLING HER!"

"AS IF PEOPLE AREN'T DOING THAT ENOUGH THANK-YOU!" Nikki yells, "SCREW THE RPG! KOENMA! BOTAN! GET YOUR SKINNY BOOTIES OVER HERE! NOOOOOWWWWW! I WILL LOWER AND DEBASE MYSELF NO MOOOORRRREEEEE!" she whips a cleaver out of nowhere and starts chasing them with it. Fortunately for them, she trips over her skirt. (Insert random symbols representing swear words here) She hacks it to a mini skirt with said cleaver and continues chasing them, while Hiei was almost bald due to shrukien and kunai knives.

:) (Sarra)

"RPG is screwed, thanks Nikki."

"YOUR WELCOME SPATIAL!" Nikki said, while locking Koenma in a pin.

-.- (Spatial)

"Tap?" Ariel asks, a now red-faced Koenma, while holding out her hand.

"Tap." He taps her hand and Nikki releases the pin. He gets up and readjusts his suit as if nothing happened.

"Now that we have that settled, (growl is heard from a now restrained Nikki. Me: Thank-you overprotective boyfriends:) Rai: -.- ), I have an important matter to discuss and then we can, in the words of your generation, get down and boogie woogie oogie all night long."

o.0 Everyone looks at Aurora who is holding cue cards that Koenma was reading off of.

"NANI!" Nikki takes a blow torch and lights the cue cards on fire.

"Ahem, anyways. Little Nic,"

"I am 5' 5" and a half, so not short...yet my boyfriend is almost a whole foot taller...-.- nice."

"It wasn't my choice to be tall."

"Well I can't help that, now can I?"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME PEOPLE!"

O.O Dead silence.

"Now that I have your attention, Nikki,"

"Here."

"-.- Smartass. That man you saw in your dream was Naraku."

"You think I didn't know that?"

"Just refreshing your memory."

"That is one memory I would like to forget, thanks."

"Whatever. He's after someone, not you, we just don't know who."

"Yeehaw."

"That's what I need you all to find out. The Inu-yasha people will return to their time. Nikki, Raiel, Shiri, and Aurora will go to OnePiece, yes Nikki, the Anime. Ariel, Sarra, Hiei, Kurama, and Spatial will go to Shaman King. Then, once done in OnePiece, you four will move on to Hikaru No Go and the remaining five will go straight to the feudal era. Nikki, you and your group will rendezvous with them there."

"Again, yeehaw!"

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"My Shonen Jump."

"Yeah, it got us in this mess anyway." Rai mutters.

"Oh shut up! You chose to help us! And take that back!"

"I would say make me, but you can't."

"Okay," Nikki points a finger at Rai, "3 things. First, we are infront of our friends, so we must have a sense of decorum. Second, I am your girlfriend, so I will be nice. And third, I might break a nail." She punches him right in the gut and holds her fist there. "Take it back, take it back." He grabs her wrist and turns it so he's bending it back in a very painful way.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Not until you admit that it was what got us in this mess anyway." Shiri whips out popcorn from nowhere and she and Spatial start eating it, watching the couple.(Isn't that wonderful, her brother is getting beat up and she's not doing a single thing about it. -.- Nice Shiri, real nice.) Nikki steps on his foot and reverses that move onto Rai, so it's his wrist that's getting bent now.

"It did not! Andie was the one who led me to the portal and she was the one who took me in there."

"Ow, ow, ow.." He punches her in the stomach she lets go. They both grab each other's throats and start choking eachother, while holding onto their necks too. (Common reflex when you're being choked)

"You have to admit that this feels kinda good." Rai chokes out.

"Oh my god, Oh my god. Being all sweaty, straining your muscles, doing stuff you never knew you could do, beating people up for no reason. Yeah, I feel like a real woman. Now let go."

"You first."

"On 3. 1."

"2"

"3" -.- Of course, no one let go.(Damn men and their pride.)Nikki falls on one knee.

"C-can't breathe."

"You think I can?" Yuske snaps a picture.

"This is going in their wedding album." he says to Shiri who was giving him this 'o.0' look.

"Okay, just to show I trust you." Nikki drops her hand and Rai drops his. They both fall over, gasping for air.

"After that near death experience, you were saying Koenma?"

"No, that was all."

(-.-) Everyone

"And, you are looking for clues."

"Clues," Shiri says, "I can't believe I'm listening to this."

"What clues?" Spatial asks, shooting Yuske with a paintball gun. (We all want to do that some days.)

"Just, clues."

"That is real helpful."

"Amen."

"Now that that's done," Sarra says, "Nic, you owe me a rematch on SoulCalibur II."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, Rai does."

"Yes he does." she throws him a Wavebird.

"How can it be a rematch when I never faced you in the first place."

"Wait, face me on what?"

"-.- Let's just do this and get it over with."

5 min later...

Sarra won.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she was pointing at Rai and laughing at him...and so was Nikki and Ariel. Boy, we must have a death wish. Well, I've had a nice life...bye-bye!

(Jumps off cliff but not before pushing Kikyo off first) Ha, just kidding, but I really did push Kikyo off the cliff. Well, Raiel, Ariel, Sarra, Nikki, and Aurora get into a dust cloud fight. Aurora manages to crawl out but Sarra grabs the collar of her shirt and pulls her back in.

"WHAT DID I DO?" she yells. When it's all over, everyone's lying on the floor with bumps and bruises, everyone, that is, but Raiel. He calmly stands up brushing imaginary dirt off his pants.

"No fair." Nikki points accusingly at him.

"Can I help it if I have more fighting experience?"

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Love ya. (Wink)"

"Love ya too! (KISS)"

o.0(Everyone)

"THE LOVE! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRNNNNSSS!" Yuske dissolves into a blob.

O.O (Everyone) Sarra whips out DDR 1 and 2 and two mats out of nowhere.

"DDR!" she yells. Nikki lets out a whoop, shoves Raiel out of the way, and jumps onto a DDR mat.

"Kick the can please!" Sarra loads the game up and Nikki switches it to light mode and puts it on Kick the Can.

"Anyone wanna go against me?"

"I will!" Aurora raises her hand.

"YAY! TWIN!"

"TWIN!" (HUG)

o.0 (Everyone) (That's the seventh one of these this chapter)

Nikki kindly switches Aurora to beginner mode and the game started.

* * *

Me:)

Shiri: It's not nice to leave us hanging ya know.

Me: I know :)

Sarra:P

Rai: So rejected. R and R...or else.

Me: Oh, and Ryushi, no offense, but I know that Raiel would've kicked the living daylights out of Nikki but...we had to make the story interesting for crap sakes. (steps in dog crap) Awww, crap. And on my good shoes...Rin watch it.

Rin: (steps in dog crap too) Awww crap!

Me: Rin, don't say crap.

Rin: What! You can't tell me what to do! I'm Sesshoumaru-sama's goddamn kid ya know!

Me:(looks up at Sess) Very nice, any other explicit words you'd like to teach this child?

Sess: -.-


	21. nothing gets accomplished

Me: To those of you badgering at me for not updating sooner...it's a lovely thing called writer's block. You should try it sometime. It's a bitch. If I recall, not to mention any names (cough, cough) JADE (cough, cough,) SPATIAL (cough, hack, wheeze), some people who told me I haven't updated soon enough haven't updated themselves. Ooooohhh, what now? Huh? What!

Sarra: Maybe they, like you, are suffering from extreme writer's block.

Me: hah, hah, hah. B.S.

Kurama: It is entirely possible.

Me: You, shut up. I didn't ask you. OR YOU! (points to Sarra) So, I don't own anything, though I wish I did, I don't. That sucks. Oh, and you know how I said that I had seven of those confused faces in the last chapter...well I wonder how many people went back and checked. That would've been funny!

* * *

After 6 straight hours of DDR, some drinking on the part of the guys, and sugar. Yes...lots and lots of sugar...eh, sorry, and then only 3 hours of sleep, Genkai got everyone up at 5 a.m. Well, mostly everyone was awake by the time Nikki hauled her ass downstairs (Note: I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON), pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"Good morning Nikki." Raiel gives her a good morning kiss.

"Shut the hell up." she lays her head on the table and just sits there. Aurora was asleep, with her face in her bowl of cereal (to Aurora: Insert favorite cereal here), and the snoring was just making bubbles in the milk. Genkai sets a plate of eggs infront of Nikki and Sarra starts screaming.

"Sarra, you will not get food poisoning, like the last time." Genkai reassures her. (Sarra really did get food poisoning from eggs once) Everyone just stares at Nikki, who was lying there, still as a statue. Raiel lift her head up and looks at her.

"Dude, wake up."

"No bitch." He lets go of her head and it lands in her eggs. (Did anybody really notice how catchy Switch by Will Smith is? I am actually typing to the beat)

"I'm guessing she's not a morning person." Spatial says, as she starts picking various pieces of egg out of Nikki's hair.

"No duh." Nikki says, finally picking her head up, "Note to you, read...(starts counting)the first paragraph of this chapter." Aurora finally wakes up again, after Yuske pours milk down the back of her shirt, and looks up at Spatial, who is about to drop kick Nikki into the next century.

"Oh, Nikki, you're awake."

"No Aurora, I'm just a figment of your imagination. I don't exist."

"Oh okay!"

"It was sarcasm idiot. You have a Cheerio on your forehead." Aurora reaches up and pulls a Cheerio off her forehead and throws it back in the bowl. And then she grabs Yuske and pours the entire bowl down the back of his shirt.

"That was for the milk thing." Everyone starts laughing their ass off and finally, Nikki realizes who she is and what's going on.

"Oh, Ohayo everybody :)"

o.0 (Everyone, but Aurora who had developed somestrange fascination with picking the remaining egg out of Nikki's hair)

"Wasn't she dead 5 minutes before?" Raiel asks, pointing at her.

"Dude," Yuske shrugs, "She's your girlfriend, figure it out for yourself." he walks off, muttering stuff about revenge and how he's going to get the evil seagulls to help him out. (Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AND INSIDE INFORMATION TOLD ME THAT THE PENGUINS JOINED FORCES WITH THE EVIL SEAGULLS! MANY FLYING SQUIRRELS DIED TO GET ME THIS INFORMATION! LOOK! (points behind her to a bunch of flying squirrels that have bird crap all over them and notices everyone staring at her) WE POISONED THEIR FOOD WITH LAXATIVES! WHO WOULD KNOW THAT OUR OWN WEAPON WOULD TURN AGAINST US!)

"Nichole, you do realize that you have egg in your hair, right?" Ariel points to her own hair to demonstrate.

"Yup! I'm saving it for later!"

o.0 (Everyone, again)

"You're weird." Kuwabara shakes his head. (Which is so the pot calling the kettle black) Nikki and Aurora look at eachother.

"Which one?" they both ask at the same time.

"Both."

"THANKS!" they yell, again, in unison.

"TWIN!"

"TWIN!" (HUG)

"Really now, must you keep doing that?" Shiri asks, jumping in through the window. Nikki screams, whips out air freshener, and starts spraying it on Shiri.

(-.-) Shiri takes out a kunai knife and splits the air freshener in half. Nikki and Aurora start screaming their head off.

"JIM BOB! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they yell.

"It was a nice air freshener. (sniff) always getting into the line of duty with its pine foresty fresh scent." Aurora starts humming the funeral march. "It didn't hurt anyone for the 2 months it was alive, with the exception of it spraying Yuske in the eyes by Spatial after he decapitated her head.(insert wail here) WHYYYYYYYYY? OH CRUELTY! WHYYYYYYYY? (inserts sobs here)." Aurora finishes the last notes of the funeral march and Raiel hugs Nikki.

"Uh, it'll be okay, I guess?"

"I know:)" Nikki gets up and skips away. "Lalalala..." she skips right up stairs, turns on Be My Escape by Reliant K on full blast, starts singing along, and starts getting dressed. Nikki pulls on a T-shirt that has a picture of the Happy Bunny with an evil look on his face that says 'Cute but evil, things even out.' She walks back down the stairs and drop kicks Yuske for no reason.

"What was that for?" Raiel asks. She drop kicks hm too.

"Because I felt like it. Is that okay!" Aurora force feeds her Midol and Nikki does the same to Aurora.

"TWIN!"

"TWIN!" (HUG!)

"Now that's getting annoying." Shiri says, jumping in though another window, again. Nikki and Aurora scream and spray her with air freshener again. Shiri slices it again. (Insert funeral scene here)

"Did we get anything accomplished this chapter?" Yuske asks Kurama. Kurama just sighs and shakes his head. Yuske gives a defeated sigh and they all walk offset while we are lamenting the loss of air freshener.

* * *

Chibi Me: (floats onto screen like, Jimmeny Cricket from Pinnochio, on a little umbrella.) To ReaderFreak: Why so meek? HEY! I RHYMED! COOL:) Anywho, if you want to be in it, just gimme a profile and I'll see what I can do. (Poofs back to normal and sighs) I am so soft hearted, I can't turn anyone away. (Insert defeated sigh here)

Sarra: Yes, you are, but that's why people like you.

Me: Really:)

Sarra: Yes. :)

Me: YAY! TWIN! (Hugs Jade) -.- Seagulls, they shall perish...right along with those traitorous penguins.

Sarra: Big words. O.O

Raiel: WHY THE (BEEEP BEEEEPP BEEEEEEP) DO I ALWAYS DO THIS! R and R...or else I shall gut you like a (BLEEP!) trout.

Me and Sarra: O.O Such a foul mouth.

Me: And remember kids, let your conscience be your guide.


	22. Chappie! YAY!

Me: (singing) I like to ride my bicycle, I like to ride my biiiike, I like to ride my bicycle...BIcycle BIcycle, BIcycle.

Sarra: What the heck?

Me: It's a song!

Sarra: I know! (shines limelight on the word 'singing')

Me: -.- (looks back at last chappie and notices that she spelled Yuske wrong) Smart ass. I HATE YOU SPATIAL! Heh, not really. But I WILL spell it how I want and you WILL not object, seeing as I've been spelling his name like that...ALL STORY LONG! And my spell checker says that it's wrong no matter how I spell it, wise ass.

Sarra: (force feeds me Midol)

Me: REVIEW RESPONSES! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY! (glomps reviewers, except for ReaderFreak(glomps your Yami)

**Jade-chan!-** Dude, seagulls will eat anything. NANI? The air fresheners are evil too? WHAT THE (BLEEP) IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD WE LIVE IN TODAY! I CANNOT EAT A SINGLE M &M WITHOUT GETTING TERRORIZED BY FELLOW MEMBERS OF THE STUDENT BODY! (commits suicide because she can't stand the world we live in today)

**Spatial- **I appreciate my sarcasm, so that counts. And my hair got cleaned out, evil parents. And I do realize that I've been spelling Yuske wrong. So sue me. It looks better that way. And I've noticed that you've posted more stories. :) Good girl. (Holds out dog treat) Raiel: She is not a dog Nikki. Me: I know:) Feel free to hit me anytime you wish. Raiel: Alright. Me: I was talking to Spatial. Ryushi: DAMN! (Puts sword away)

**ReaderFreak- **Actually, Miko-chan, if you didn't mind, I'd like to feature Ichi-chan too. Raiel: YOU ARE VIOLATING MY FIRST AMENDMENT RIGHT! THIS IS AMERICA! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE HEARD OF IT BUT IT'S CALLED FREEDOM OF SPEECH! Me: (squirts Raiel in the face with one of those spray bottles filled with water) Down boy. (Has tissues ready for comforting of Miko) Raiel: (starts to growl) Me: (sprays him again) Would you stop it? I think you're scaring her! Don't worry Miko-chan, you're profile was just perfect! Thanks! (Hugs and hands you a fudge pop, but not Ichi) MEAN PEOPLE DON'T GET FUDGE POPS! (Licks her own and gets a brain freeze) Woah. I didn't even know I had a brain to freeze.

Me: And that is that! I don't own anything.

* * *

12:00 a.m. (In other words, after everyone went to bed.)

Nikki wakes up ( I seriously get up at 12 almost every night) and stupidly walks outside. This causes Raiel's 'Nikki's-on-another-suicide-mission' senses to activate and wake him up, and they led him outside to the conveniently placed forest outside of Genkai's temple. He just follows the trail of M&M's through the forest and sure enough, there she is, sitting on a rock...asleep.

"Nikki." he pokes her, "Nikki. NIKKI!" She screams and jumps into the tree above her, knocking Hiei down.

"WOMAN!" Hiei gets ready to kill, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"I COULDN'T SLEEP!"

"GET YOUR OWN TREE!"

"MAKE ME!"

"SHUT UP OTHERWISE YOU'LL WAKE EVERYONE ELSE UP!"

"AGAIN, MAKE ME!" Hiei kisses her.

O.O (Raiel and Nikki) Once recovered from the shock, Raiel literally rips Hiei off of Nikki, who just falls down with the shock of it all.

"Hey man, she is MINE!"

"I know."

"So why'd you kiss her?"

"Cause she wouldn't shut up."

"He has a point Rai-kun."

"Shut up Nikki."

"Hey! I have feelings too! I'm not just some stupid trophy!"

"Of course you are." Nikki glares at him.

"Goodnight." she growls, and then heads off toward the temple.

"I WAS A JOKE!" Raiel yells at her.

"Nice."

"Shut up Hiei."

With Nikki (in her POV)

I was just walking through the woods, trying to blow off steam, when I realized I was totally lost. I heard a noise in the bushes and turned around. A little unsure, I advanced toward the bushes.

"Hello?" I call out. The rustling continues and I decided to take the offense. I pounce on whatever it was and out popped a rabbit.

'_Oh, how cute, a bunny. You know, the last known case of a bunny attack was...never'_

'Shut the hell up! Who are you anyway?'

'_You're inner self...so to speak.'_

'And it's your prerogative to torture me until I die?'

'_Basically.'_

'Go to hell'

' _You first.' _

'Mah pleasure'

All of a sudden, I hear another rustling noise. I turn around.

"Alright little bunny." I coo, "Come on out, I'm not gonna hurt you." To my surprise, a bunny didn't pop out. It was actually a girl. Yes, a live whatever-species-she-is girl. She had pink hair and blue eyes and she wore a cute little sailor uniform (the one I always wished I could have) with white skater shoes and a white scarf. We stare at eachother for a second, and then we start screaming.

Return to normal POV:

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Nikki's cell phone starts to ring. She stops screaming, motions for the other girl to be quiet, and picks it up.

"Hello?" You hear someone talking on the other line. "No, Sarra I can't talk...Yes, well I'm in the middle of being scared to death...Yeah, okay, sure, I'll call you back m-kay? Kay, bye!" she shuts off the cell phone and they both start screaming again.

* * *

Me: (in a narrator-ish voice) Who is the mysterious girl? Will Raiel and Nikki ever make up? Will Nikki ever get to call Sarra back and use up her minutes to talk about some meaningless thing? (Back to normal) Will I ever stop asking stupid questions...again? Find this out and more, next chapter. And, I was just kidding about the fudge pop thing Ichi-chan. (Hands you a fudge pop) HERE JADE! CHOCOLATE BUZZ WOOOOOO! (throws a whole box of fudge pops at you) And you don't get none! (Raspberries Spatial) As I said, mean people don't get fudge pops, but they do get brownies! (throws brownies at you) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Sarra: God, why the hell must you eat all that sugar and caffeine.

Me: (surrounded by Dr. Peppers) What caffeine?

Raiel: THIS IS THE LAST (BLEEPIN), beggin your pardon Miko, TIME I AM DOIN THIS! R and R, or else. (Sigh) I need more threats.


	23. Twelve Gages and Roosters OH MY!

Me: (researching stuff about the brain on the internet) Wow! So that's what a brain is! Neat-o!

Sarra: It's a wonder that you ever passed first grade, let alone got into Algebra I a year early.

Me: They hate me for it too. :) Every last one of em! Even the integers and variables hate me. GAH! FOIL! (Turns to Foil worksheet) First, inside, outside, last. First, inside, outside, last...

Sarra: (slaps me) STOP IT! THE READER'S HAVE A WEEKEND SO THEIR BRAINS DON'T HAVE TO WORK! Newsflash, YOU'RE MAKING THEIR BRAINS WORK!

Me: (crying) WHY MUST YOU PEOPLE MOCK ME?

Sarra: All of a sudden, I have a very bad headache. (Scarfs a whole bottle of Tylenol)

Me: Ya know, all that acidous medicine is damaging to your liver.

Sarra: O.O (starts throwing up the medicine)

Me: (slaps her) Hey! That acid you throw back up is damaging to your windpipe! Not to mention the stomach acid is damaging to your throat!

Sarra: Haha! Yeah right! (Grabs throat) GAH! MY THROAT BURNS!

Me: Told ya. -.-

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

**Jade-chan! Fwee!-** -.- You suck. I've been trying to hit my parents up for a cell phone for like, ever. Though I'm sure it's a cute little thing. (Starts to coo at your cell phone) Okay, I'm officially losing it. And I'm guessing you live in the eastern time zone...so do I. (Starts crying) OH CRUEL FATE! WHY MUST YOU MAKE TIME ZONES! IT'S ONLY MORE CONFUSING! Oh, and GO YOU! We seriously need more environmentalists in this world. Tell ya what, you do the environmentalist lingo, and I'll do the medical lingo. M-kay:)

**ReaderFreak- **You're welcome Miko-chan, you too Ichi-chan! I know these fudge pops are good, seeing as I can eat a box of 16 in two days. :) Gotta have my sugar buzz! And you know Ichi, you kinda look like my Yami, Naoko! Naoko: YUP:) Same hair, basically the same outfit, but different eyes! Mine are sapphire:) Me: -.- No one did ask you. Naoko: I know! (Waves) Hello Miko! Hello Ichi! Me: (jumps on Naoko) Hello to you too! Us: Bye! (Waves)

**Spatial- **Well Bleh to you too. (Sticks out tongue) You shouldn't talk about people behind their backs, it's not nice. And did you not get my brownies? Or did my mom eat them again? Hmmm, oh well. ONWARD!

* * *

Where we left off...

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Marik jumps out of the bushes, covering his ears.

"RA DAMMIT! STOP SCREAMING!" The screaming continues when they see him.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Nikki."

"I'm Miko, nice to meet you." Both Nikki and Miko nod, shake hands, and resume screaming. (Actually I was going to make them spit in their hands and shake, which is an old Hoosier custom, but that doesn't sound like Miko. Nikki, perfectly so, Miko, nope.) By now, Marik was lying on the ground, withering in agony by practically having his eardrums blown out by their screams.

Half an hour later...

Finally, the screams ceased.

"Holy freaking mother of Saint Mary my throat hurts." Nikki gasps, gripping her throat. Marik starts laughing maniacally.

"What in the seven hells are you laughing about?"

"You're weak and completely defenseless now."

"This is coming from a guy who wears a purple belly shirt?"

"IT'S LAVENDER!"

O.O (Nikki and Miko)

"Er, so I've been told."

(-.-U) (Nikki and Miko)

"Anyway, as I said, you're weak and when I kill you, you can't scream. Plus, you don't know how to fight."

"I'll bet you 20 bucks I can beat you with one shot!"

"You're on." Nikki walks up to him and kicks him in the balls.(Sorry Jade) Again, he falls down and withering in agony.

"You owe me twenty bucks. Send it to care of Genkai. Now, RUN MAN!" she grabs Miko's wrist and runs off in the direction of the temple.

At the temple...

Hiei just walks outside to go back to his tree, after getting a glass of water.

"Ahhh, peace and quiet, finally." He squints and sees a dust cloud rising in the distance.

O.O "Oh no." Nikki and Miko bowl him over and run inside the temple, leaving him to lie on the ground, twitching.

"Nikki...I'll...kill...you. (Twitch, twitch)" Once inside, Nikki runs straight up to her room, practically throws Miko inside, goes inside herself, and slams and locks the door shut.

"Why is it (zhee huff huff) that everyone (pant pant) wants to kick my ass?" Raiel, who WAS asleep, is now awake.

"God Nikki, wake up the whole house."

"I can if you want me to."

"It was rhetorical. (Sees Miko) Oh, hello."

"(meekly) Hello."

"Goodnight." Nikki cuddles up next to Raiel, lays her head on his shoulder, and falls asleep. (Me, Cast, and Readers: AWWWWWWWWW)

"You can sleep in the bed." Raiel tells Miko, "I don't think she'll be occupying it tonight.(nods toward Nikki)"(remember, he sleeps up against the wall)

"(meekly) Thank-you."

In the morning...

Everyone was awake at the crack of dawn by a rooster crowing and the sound of a twelve gage going off. Particularly, the people in Nikki's room. Raiel looks up and sees Nikki, with a twelve gage pointed out the window, shooting at the rooster.

"Dammit, I almost had it." she says. She brings the twelve gage back in and looks at Miko and Raiel, who are looking at her like o.0.

"I hate roosters," she growls.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN HOW TO USE ONE OF THOSE!"

"My daddy taught me. :)"

O.O (Miko)

" 'My daddy taught me how to use a gun.' she says smiling." Raiel mutters. (A twelve gage is a gun, for those of you who didn't know.)

"My Aunt Laura and my Uncle Hammer (their last names are Hammersmith)taught me how to use a bow and arrow too! Oh, and my brother taught me how to use a BB gun:) I can shoot one two-for-two at Miller Lite beer cans! (I seriously can, and I won't shoot it a Bud Light cause my daddy works for Budweiser.) Who says I don't know how to fight:)"

"There are still many things I have yet to learn about you. -.-U"

"I know, you've just been too busy kissing me to know a lot about me:) Good morning Miko!"

"(softly) Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"(meekly) Up until the twelve gage, yes."

"That's good:)"

"Yes, I suppose it is. :)"

GRRRRRRROWL

Nikki and Miko start to blush.

"(chuckle) I suppose we should go downstairs and get you two breakfast." When they were downstairs, all hell (excuse me, but it's true) broke loose.

* * *

Me: (does a little jig, like they do on Peanuts)

Raiel: No, I will not do it!

Me: Yes, you will.

Raiel: No, I won't!

Me: (gives him that scary glare that only women have)

Raiel: Meep. O.O Please R and R.


	24. Whoa! Pissed off time!

Me: (eating cookies that Miko so kindly gave her) Thanks. (Accidentally gets chocolate on her new jean jacket) Son of a bitch! This was just bought yesterday!

Sarra: Nikki, If you can't talk nice, don't talk at all.

Me: Oh, and Sarra got onto student council! I'm so happy for her:)

Sarra: YAY!

Me: Anywho, we should be moving onto the other animes soon...YAY! And I raised my B in Algebra I to a B! DOUBLE YAY! That's my lowest grade so far! TRIPLE YAY! And now I'm watching the first Harry Potter movie! Did you know that the fourth Harry Potter movie comes out on my birthday? Which is November 18? I'm trying to convince my parents to take me to see it instead of a prime rib dinner at the Jewell Café ...but alas, it has yet to work. Mom says going to the movies is not a meal...and I'm trying to explain to her popcorn itself is a meal. (Sighs) Parents...why do they have to be so bullheaded? Though I know it's the pot calling the kettle black.

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

**Jade-chan!- **I completely agree. Though I do like the anime, I like the manga better. Raiel: (starts choking me) No way in hell is she taking my job. Me: O-okay...he's...a bit...possessive...about...his...things. (Drop kicks him into the next century) Yes...indeed. (Takes out twelve gage) They will review if they want to have their brains on the INSIDE.

**ReaderFreak- **Me: (singing and doing a little jig) Hey I'm a Redneck woman, I ain't no high class broad. Nani? Sorry! The cookies were good thanks! And actually, yes he did. My uncles (note the plural) are teaching me how to wrestle...and play football. Though I do oppose the killing of animals for sport. I only use the twelve gage to scare off the blackbirds that eat my grandma's crops. (She lives next door) Actually, I am a real tomboy, or a redneck woman, whatever you want to call it. I'm pretty strong too, I can kick the doors to the girl's locker room wide open, on the first kick. But enough about me...how are you both? (Reaches for another cookie) WHAT? THEY'RE GONE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh well, I have Cheez-its. (Hides box from Naoko) GET YOUR OWN BOX! Naoko: -.- You have my full permission to hit her.

**Spatial-** I'm psychic too! I have ESPN:) (People really think that's funny, god knows why.) Evil little sisters. I don't have one, but I go over to Ariel's house enough to be considered part of the family. Her little sister is a brat! (Throws brownies in a sibling-proof case) There. HAPPY CHIRSMAHANAKWANZAKAH!

Me: Don't own anything. (Gets more chocolate on her jean jacket) DAMMIT! And without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY! (runs to first page of the story but trips along the way) DAMMIT!

* * *

After we realized that all hell broke loose, the following happened: Kuwabara saw Miko and started chasing her with proposals of marriage. Nikki grabs the nearest frying pan and chases Kuwabara with it. Aurora sees what's happening and starts chasing Nikki who's chasing Kuwabara, who's chasing Miko. Youko takes over Kurama's body and almost sets the stove on fire, trying to make an omelet. Yuske (raspberries Spatial) sticks his foot out and trips Kuwabara, causing Nikki to trip, causing Aurora to trip, causing Aurora to grab onto Raiel's trenchcoat, causing him to fall on her. This causes Nikki to go into a fit of cuss words about Aurora already having claim on Marik and that she can't take her boyfriend. This causes Yuske to laugh is ass off, which causes Keiko to slap him for getting amusement at other people's expense. This causes everyone else to sweatdrop and Hiei finally notice Nikki and scream death threats at her, which causes Nikki to flip him off, which causes Yuske to laugh again, which causes him to get lectured by Keiko about laughter at other people's expense. (Sighs) Man that's hard to say in one breath. (Cause and effect baby, cause and effect)

* * *

Me: On a totally different note, we're cutting linoleum in art class and we're using these sharp knife thingies, and 5 minutes into carving mine, I give myself a very nice gash on my pinkie. My poor widdle pinkie. (Kisses pinkie finger) So everytime I type A, Q, or Z...it hurts. So, sorry for any misspellings due to injury. (Except for the Yuske thing, that is totally intentional) Also, happy belated Thanksgiving to the Canadians who are reading this story. My Mom has this calendar that has all the American, Japanese, United Kindom-inian, and Canadian holidays on it...it's kewl:) So I know more about you Canadians than you think! (Gets sly look on face)

* * *

Finally, everyone is untangled and Nikki is back and hugging Raiel for fear of him getting stolen by Aurora.

"Dude, Nichole," Ariel flicks her arm, "You're suffocating him. Besides, Aurora doesn't seem the type to steal Raiel from a girl who's practically her twin." She looks over at Aurora who has a "Kick Me" sign on her back, "At least, I don't think." With that reassurance, Nikki lets go of Raiel, takes the "Kick Me" sign off of Aurora, and secretly tapes the sign on Yuske's back, because he put it there in the first place, and then kicks him in the nuts.

"MAKE FUN OF AURORA AND YOU DIE!" Three people had to rush over and hold her back from beating Yuske into a pulp for the sign. Sarra and Spatial get a sly look on their face and look at Keiko.

"Hey Keiko," they say in unison, "Go and kiss the booboo."

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sarra and Spatial bust out laughing and Keiko runs away in fear.

"THAT WAS MEAN!" Nikki yells. Suddenly, a series of real loud and high pitched beeps ring through the room. Everyone screams in pain and covers their ears, that is, everyone but Nikki.

"Son of a motherless pig what now!" she yells over the noise. (Ahem, allow me to tell you how loud it is. Our house is a biiiig house. The noise makers, which are called pagers, are in the kitchen, which joins with the family room, on one side of the house. The beeps are so loud(not to mention the voices that follow)that my parents can hear them crystal clear in their room, which on the other side of the house. We are just used to the loudness) She lifts up one side of her shirt revealing a little black rectangle. The person on the pager says some stuff about a man in a car accident and 24-clear. 5 seconds later it goes off again. The dude says the same thing except there's a reply from the receiver of the message. Then, all is silent. Nikki pushes a button on the top of it and it makes a little "fzzzzt" noise and then it shuts off. "Damn fire pagers." she mutters, "I must've grabbed one instead of my own pager."( I only wish I had a pager, the closest thing I have to one is an alarm clock In fact, the closest thing I have to a TV in my room is a radio.) she looks up at everyone who are looking at her for clear to remove their hands from their ears. Nikki nods and they let out a sigh of relief and take their hands off their ears.

"People," Nikki says, in a militaristic way, walking back and forth infront of them, "You have just witnessed a fire page being called off. You **_WILL_** be hearing this often, seeing as these pagers are very expensive and my parents **_WILL_** kill me if I lose this, so, my advice to you is, **_GET USED TO IT!_**" Everyone screams and covers their ears again. "Now, any questions?"

Miko raises her hand. "Yes, Miko."

"Do you mind translating for us what we just heard?"

"Yes, actually, I do, but I will anyway. Because sometimes in life...we have to do stuff we don't wanna do. There has been a car accident on an address I cannot say. The ambulance and at least one fire truck has been called out. The 24-clear is saying that the 24 hour shift has permission to go, and they have to seeing as their the only shift we've got in my town, and we have these little portable pagers around because our fire fighters and EMT's do not stay over at the fire house. Any other questions?" Aurora raises her hand. "Aurora?"

"Do those thingies have volumes?"

"Aurora, if these things had volume control, do you think you would've heard what you just heard?"

"No."

"Well there you go." Botan comes down the stairs, carrying like, fifty million bookbags with her. She drops them all on the floor.

"Hey guys," Aurora sticks her head out of the window, "There's a girl out here. I think she's dead. (Gasp) Nikki! You're pager killed her."

"Very funny smart ass." Everyone tramples over Nikki to get outside. "That's okay," she mutters, "I wasn't standing here."

Outside...

Raiel pokes the girl with a pointy stick.

"HEY!" Aurora yells, grabbing the stick from him, "If there's going to be any pointy stick poking in this story, I'm doing it!" Miko pokes the girl.

"Ichi-chan, Ichi-chan, are you okay?"

"I...hate...poking." Ichi mutters. Aurora lets out a 'meep' and shoves the pointy stick in Raiel's hands. Ichi lets out a war cry and beats Raiel into a bloody pulp. (Ahem, Ichi has black hair with white highlights and red/orange eyes. Happy, yes?) Nikki lets out a shriek from the house. It sounded something like this..."WHAT? KOENMA! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME! HOW LONG DID YOU THINK IT WOULD TAKE FOR ME TO FIGURE IT OUT!" Koenma tries to calm her down, but to no avail. "DO YOU KNOW HOW THIS WILL AFFECT MY FRICKEN LIFE?" Koenma mutters something, but everyone can't hear what he says. "EASY? EASY! YOU SAY YOU KNOW THIS CAN'T BE EASY ON ME! YOU TRY WAKING UP ON MORNING THINKING YOU'RE ONE PERSON AND THEN YOU FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE A WHOLE OTHER THING ENTIRELY! AND YOU SAY THAT YOU KNOW THIS CAN'T BE EASY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS FRICKEN AFFECTS ME!"

_**SLAM!**_

Everyone looks at eachother like O.O and they go in to investigate.

* * *

Me: Why am I so pissed off? Well, in no relation to the story...it's because it took me so long to update. But in relation to the story...you'll have to stay tuned to find out. ;)

Raiel: R and R or else I shall make you listen to Aurora's rants about how much the Naruto dub sucks. (Picks up Aurora and sets her infront of him) And I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Me: MAN STEALER! (grabs Raiel and glues him in a hug to her)


	25. Bronze Anniversary Chapter

Me: They're gonna geeet you they're gonna eaaaat you!

Sarra: WOULD YOU SHUT UP!

Me: (points to butt) Kiss this. Anyway, does Midol come in packs or bottles? I think its bottles, but I'm not sure. I just flush the pill anyway when mom tells me to take one. Of course I had real bad cramps(sorry to any males who are reading this) today during Algebra(which is fourth period) so I had to take one after lunch and before American History (which is seventh period)which, if I got caught, I could've got suspended for, which made that my first time of sneaking un-prescribed medicine into the school. (Sigh) I just hate taking medicine.

_**REVIEW RESPONSES!**_

**Serenader- **(turns around and points to her ass) Kiss my natural Caucasian bootie. (Giggles and hugs you) You know I do that just to annoy you. But such is the consequence when you do that to me! And as I mentioned earlier, I always flush my Midol pills. I've only taken one so far, and no results...PMS SUCKS!

**ReaderFreak-** Dude! (Tears Raiel out of Ichi's grasp) We still need him for the story! Once this series, and the 3 following, is done, then you can beat him to a bloody pulp! (Reaches for a cookie) Eh? Wha? THEY'RE ALL GONE? NAOKO! I WILL TORTURE, KILL, AND KIDNAP YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP! BUT NOT NECESSARILY IN THAT ORDER! (chases after Naoko for the cookies) Anywho, (pats Miko on the back comfortingly) don't worry, I was confused typing it up. It's extremely sad when you're confused about your own work.

**Jade-** NO! HOW DARE YOU! HATSUHARU'S MINE! (Turns Haru into a mini Haru and stuffs him in a jar with holes in the lid along with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Yuki, and Kyo. And then notices you staring at her) What! I have a thing for animals! And...tsk, tsk, shaaaame on you. Some of us can't even go on the internet at our school. Well, technically we can...they just have it set up so we can only go onto google... is blocked. Crap. But...on a completely different note...I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! THE SCHOOL BOARD SHALL NOT HOLD US DOWN! They're next on my rabid squirrel assassin's list.

Me: Oh, and to celebrate the bronze anniversary chapter of this fanfic (that would be this chapter...cause the 25th anniversary is the bronze anniversary) at the end of this chapter, I'll be giving you guys a preview of the sequel: Where's My Shonen Jump 2: Old Friends, New Enemies. It's still in progress. So please, just bear with me.

* * *

After the whole little scream-and-fight-and-then-slam-the-doors-till-the-pictures-fall-off-the-wall issue, everyone was just staring at the front door, scared of what they will face when they go inside. Well, finally, someone went inside and everyone else followed.

"What is going on in here!" Aurora asks/yells. Koenma clears his throat.

"What happened in here is absolutely none of your business. Nikki is alright, so don't worry."

"BULL SHIT!"

**_SLAM!_** An angry Nikki stomps out into the kitchen, her eyes all red from crying.

"The fact that I'm actually inside anime is fine, I can cope with that...but this, I WILL NEVER BE THE SAME AFTER THIS! I WILL NEVER GET USED TO THIS! I CANNOT BE NIKOLA MARIA OLYMPIA! A GREEK REINCARNATION OF A GODDESS! NIKOLA! GOD! IT SOUNDS LIKE SOME FUCKING BRAND OF MAKEUP!"

Everybody was just looking from Koenma to Nikki as they fought back and forth. (For the record, my name has originated from Greece and translated into Greek, it is Nikola. It means victorious armies or peoples.)

"Nikki, I know it is a bit of a shock, and well, I was shocked too, I mean, you're hardly the goddess type." Nikki glares, "(gulp) But we only found out about it today, and like it or not, it's who you are."

"I...cannot...be...a reincarnation...of...Artemis." she growls, "I...am not...Nikola...Maria...Olympia. I...am...Nichole, Marie, Schelling. No one else but that."

"Nikki I-"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" She goes back to her/Raiel's/Miko's room.

_**SLAM!**_

This time, a picture did fall off the wall.

"DUDE!" Ariel yells, "NOT THE JOHN CENA PICTURE!" she begins sobbing over the loss of the awesomely cool John Cena picture that I would show you if ffn would allow me to pictures on my documents. Poo doo. Anyways, Raiel went to Nikki's/his/Miko's room to investigate while everyone else was trying to make heads or tails of what happened.

"Dude, what was up with that whole 'Nikola' thing?" Ariel whispers in a group huddle with Sarra, Aurora, Miko, and Ichi.

"I think that's her real name or something." Miko says meekly.(that sounds strange for some reason. x.X)

"Yeah, but what about that reincarnation bit...about her being Artemis or something?" Ichi asks.

Aurora pokes her head up and Ariel shoves it back down.

"I think it means that she IS Artemis reborn, man." Sarra answers.

"Nikki's a man!" Sarra slaps Aurora on the right side of her face and Ichi slaps her on the left side. This causes Aurora to stumble a bit but she regains her balance.

"Well you guys, my brain is completely out of ideas." Ariel looks at each one of them, "Everybody okay, good. BREAK!" The girls clap their hands and break up the huddle, just like when those football players break up a huddle.

In Nikki's/Raiel's/Miko's room...

Raiel busts down the door and fixes it, once he's inside the room. Of course, he receives a pillowcase filled with books across the back of his head.

"Dammit girl! What the hell do you have in there! A dictionary?"

"Two of them. And the index to the encyclopedia."

"Who cares? What I want to know is what the FUCK was that all about!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS THAT'S WHAT!"

"I think it is my business when my girl gets hurt."

"Possessive freak."

"Thank-you. Now tell me, or I'll force it out of you." Nikki leans in so her face is an inch away from his.

"Try me." she whispers. Before she knew it, (oh god, my face is so red, it feels like it's on fire) his lips were on hers. She sits there in shock for a moment, but then begins to kiss him back. Raiel gently slides his hands from her shoulders and wraps his arms around her waist, (Muther FUCK! I cannot believe I'm doing this! Seriously, I am all giggly right now. I can't stop giggling!) pulling her closer to him. Nikki smirks and deepens the kiss(if that's possible). She feels his tongue brush against her lips and she opens them a little, allowing his tongue to enter and gently explore her mouth. There was a little war of dominance and of course, Raiel won. He gently slides his hand up the back of her shirt and...

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Raiel and Nikki break off the kiss and turn around, seeing Miko standing in the doorway. "I didn't mean to interrupt! I'm so sorry!" Too shocked to do anything, they let Miko run out of the room, without any words of comfort. Then they looked at eachother.

"Did we just almost-?" Nikki asks, bewildered.

"Get to second base?" Raiel finishes before her.

"Yeah. Which I would never let you do unless it was our wedding night."

"Aww, come on, you know you enjoyed it." he gives her a seductive smirk.

"Don't get too cocky mister, or else."

"Or else what?" Nikki smirks and pulls him into another kiss.

"Or else that won't happen again." she walks out of the door.

"Now that's cruel and unusual!" he yells after her, following her out of the doorway.

* * *

Me: x.X

Ariel: What is up with her?

Sarra: She died of embarrassment.

Me: No, I'm just, wow. I can't believe I did that. It seriously took me ten minutes to do that little kissing scene. I was giggling so hard, I couldn't concentrate. Anywho, Rai-kun, hit it!

Raiel: R and R. Same threat applies. (Sets Aurora infront of him again) Don't make me get her started.

Me: (shields bishie jar from Aurora)

Story Preview...Where's My Shonen Jump 2: Old Friends, New Enemies...

Me: (turns around and faces you in her computer chair) Hey, what's up guys? It's me, Nikki and as mentioned earlier, I'm here to give you a story preview to the sequel of this fanfiction. This story basically takes place 8 years later, when Nikki and the gang are in their early twenties and off to college.What they don't know, is that they all applied to the same college, and that happens to be a CSI college in Tokyo, Japan, run by the Rurouni Kenshin cast. It takes place just afterMOSTLY everybody is reunited after a family tragedy happensEveryone who's in this story is gonna be in it, as well as a few(okay, a lot) of new characters as well. Here's what some of them will look like:

Note: Anything in italics will be quoted from the sequel...

Name: Naoko Marie Olympia

Hair color: Black with white streaks,

Eye color: Sapphire blue

Other qualities: has a dragon burned onto her right arm, much like Hiei's

Her scene: _Naoko, Devil, and Leira step out of their black Lamborghini and head toward the Charter bus. Naoko fishes into her pocket and pulls out the keys. She throws them at Sanouske._

"_Happy Birthday. Drive safe." she pats him on the chest._

"_Woo hoo!" he jumps into the Lamborghini and takes off. Naoko throws her stuff into the storage compartment underneath the bus and hops on it, only to receive a bunch of cat calls from the perverted men. She flicks them off._

"_Shut up you pigs." she yells. She takes her seat by Ryushi and they were on their way..._

Scene ends...

Name: Seishira Leiar de'Ryu Age: 15 (Bishira's older twin brother) (Property of Ryushi Nagami)

Gender: Male Half-Bishie

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 131

Eyes: Ice Blue

Hair: Ice Blue

Personality: Quite like Aoshi. stays around to keep Bishira out of trouble. Obsessive about Wild Flowers

Drive: To personally take a picture of one of every type and species of flower in the world (including those with different characteristics)

Extra: Ice powers

His scene: _"Bishira, may I remind you, we are here to study Crime Scene Investigation, not girls."_

"_I know."_

"_Seishira," Megumi calls, "How about you?"_

"_How about me what?"_

"_You will be Angel's partner for this experiment." Megumi nods toward a girl with snow white hair and white-looking eyes, except for a hint of blue in them. Hey, at least she was cute._ _Angel smiles and nods. Megumi calls them over._

"_Now, put your hands in there and see if you can find the liver." They both put their hands inside the part of the body that Megumi had cut. _

"_I can feel it." Angel says, "What about you Seishira-san?"_

"_Yeah, I can feel it. It feels kinda firm, but soft, at the same time." Angel begins to giggle._

"_What?"_

"_That "liver" is my hand." Sei blushes and immediately withdraws his hand._

Scene End...

Me: Now that's just only two of the new characters that will come up in the sequel. Some new surprises will be the entire cast finding love, a surprise by Raiel and Nikki, life of royalty being experienced over the Nondenominational Winter Break, seeing the vampire slayer's headquarters, and one more thing. I'm excited, I can't wait, and I hope you can't either. Toodles! (Waves good bye)


	26. Nothing gets accomplished2

Me: Actually, I'm supposed to be typing up my English movie review right now, BUT I DON'T CARE!

Sarra: Well that's a healthy attitude.

Me: Thank-you:) And I just got done giving my dog a bath, so I am very wet. He got my favorite shirt wet. (Note: The authoress's favorite shirt has a bunch of ducks on it and one of them is asleep and it says 'We can't all be morning people') Grrrrrr...no one ruins that shirt...NO ONE! WE'RE HAVING HOT DOGS TONIGHT! WAIT! NO! I LOVE MY BABY! (hugs her dog until he turns blue)

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! YAY! FUN FOR YOU, MORE WORK FOR ME!**_

**Spatial- **(pats you on the shoulder comfortingly) Sweetheart, you seem to be confused. (Leans away from the flaming daggers that you glared at her) No, this fanfic is not ending, and yes, when I said, and I quote "All of these characters and some new ones will be in this thing" I meant ALL of them, including you. (Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh) I am so misunderstood. And yet, people seem to get delight out of my misery.

**Jade- **(stares at Sarra and Ichi) Nice hit. And unlike Canadians, I can't pick up community service hours in the school computer lab..so BITE ME! And if we can't punch the nerd zone, how 'bout the baby maker? (Evil grin) Speaking of which, what brain? HAHAHA! (sigh) Oh, I crack myself up. I am very confused, I haven't had a CAT scan in a while, actually, I've never had one, so people should know not to mess with me. Though that whole 'SLAP! SLAP!' scene is kinda funny once you think about it.

**ReaderFreak-** Naoko: (sitting looking pissed while staring at the plate of cookies infront of her) Me: (drags Link in bound and gagged while he gave up struggle hours ago) Hey...(drag)...Miko...(drag)...a little...(drag)...birdie...(drag)...told me...(drag)...that you...(draaaag)...wanted to see...(drag)...Link. (Finally lets go) Zhee, huff, huff. Next time 'little birdie' makes a request, please make it under 30 lbs. (Pops her shoulders) That feels better. Now, to begin my torture on my evil Yami. (Starts eating cookies infront of Naoko and starts poking her stomach) Yeesh, any more cookies and I'm gonna gain all that I lost over the summer! Thank god for P.E.

Me: And without further ado, onward! (Strikes a victory pose in a conveniently placed limelight, courtesy of Naoko (My Yami for those of you who don't know))

* * *

"HYYYA!" Ichi low blows Yuske.

"Well now, that was random." Aurora blinks twice.

"Which is so the pot calling the kettle black Aurora."

"Shut up Spatial." Aurora throws a duck on Spatial.

Duck: QUACK! It smacks Spatial in the face with its wings and then it flies off.

(-.-) (Spatial)

"I'm fine," Yuske says, sounding like he sucked in helium, "No, really, I am." Nikki, who was on the stairwell, was laughing so hard that she accidentally flipped over the railing and onto her back.

"Ow! Hahahahaha!" Raiel comes walking down calmly.

"What the hell did you two do?" Koenma asks Raiel.

"Hn. Nothing." Ichi starts pulling down the collar of Nikki's shirt and checking her neck.

"Ichi, what the hell are you doing!"

"I'm doing a hickey check." Nikki slaps her hand away and gets up.

"You will find no hickey's on me girl."

"Yeah, then how's come your lips are bruised?" Nikki makes a fist and gets ready to punch Ichi, and she would've, if Kurama, Sarra, and Ariel didn't hold her back.

"You are sooo lucky that these people want your life spared."

"(smirk) Yeah, lucky." Nikki gets ready to punch her again and Ichi jumps onto the top of a bookcase.

"Chicken." Ichi raspberries Nikki and curls up and falls asleep on the bookshelf.

"I swear she is part cat." Sarra mutters. All of a sudden, Nikki lets out a shriek.

"SNAKE! EW! SNAKE SNAKE SNAKE!" She jumps on the book shelf and shoves Ichi off it. Sure enough, there was Kurama, holding a little Gardner Snake.

"Gosh you're pathetic woman." Ariel pokes it.

"So?" Nikki clings onto Raiel for dear life, "A snake is a snake is a snake. It's still gross. Ew!" she jumps on Raiel's back when Ariel advances on her with it. Aurora grabs the snake and chucks it out of the window. Nikki sighs and lets go of a now blue Raiel.

"Thanks for letting me breathe."

"You're welcome!" She hugs him again, but this time, its how a girlfriend hugs her boyfriend. He smiles and hugs her back. And they hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug, and hug and hug and hug and hug and hug and hug and hug and hug and hug and hug and hug and-

"ENOUGH WITH THE HUGS ALREADY!"(everyone but Nikki and Raiel)

-and then they kiss. Yuske, recovered from the low blow, snaps a picture.

"Kill him later." Raiel whispers to Nikki.

"Okay!" she hugs and kisses him again.

"Oh god, enough with the love already." Ariel rolls her eyes.

"You're just jealous." Nikki raspberries Ariel and kisses Raiel again, just to make her more jealous. Ariel gets ready to throttle her, but Ichi holds her back.

"Hey, has anybody seen Miko?" Spatial pokes her head out from under a table.

"She caught me and Raiel in our "conversation"(insert finger quotes here) and then ran off."

"HA! I TOLD YOU YOU WERE MAKING OUT!"

"SO SUE US! IT AIN'T ILLEGAL!"

"GUYS! I THINK THERE IS A MORE PRESSING ISSUE ON HAND, such as, WHERE THE HELL IS MIKO!"

"I'm right here Sarra."

"AAAAAAAA!" Sarra jumps onto the bookshelf.

"Oh, sorry! Did I scare you!"

"No, I'm alright." Sarra was completely pale.

"Yay!" Miko beams up at her.

* * *

Me: Again, nothing was accomplished. But that's what you get when you put so many random people together.

Sarra: Oh Raiel,

Me: Review sentence please.

Raiel: I only do this for you girls. R and R, same threat applies.

Me: People, you have got to help me think up more threats.


	27. Extreme Torture!

Me: No Sarra, I do this just to torture you. -.- (reading her Mark Twain assignment)

Sarra: I knew it! You read smart people stuff to torture me!

Me and Ariel: (just stare at eachother, reading the same book, like -.-)

Sarra: GAAAA! More smart people telepathy!

Me: Yes, Sarra, we're telepathic. -.-

Sarra: Really? I don't believe it! If you are, what am I thinking?

Me and Ariel: (in a monotone voice and reading their gay Mark Twain books) Nothing.

Sarra: O.O Wow, you guys are good. (Walks away, amazed)

Me and Ariel: (look at eachother like -.- and resume reading our books)

After 5 minutes of reading...

Me: (throws down book of short stories by Mark Twain that we are forced to read) GOD! I AM SO SICK OF MARK TWAIN! FIRST THAT BORING CONNECTICUT YANKEE, AND NOW THIS! (throws her book on ground and begins jumping on it in a rage) I AM FREAKING SICK OF MARK TWAIN! I DON'T GET WHAT HE SAYS HALF THE TIME AND WHEN I DO GET WHAT HE SAYS, IT IS COMPLETELY BORING! (stabs her pencil through the cursed book and throws it into the fire place, which now has a fire burning in it cause it's like, 42 degrees out) Zhee, huff, huff. (I only wish I could do that in real life)

Ariel: -.- God Nichole, take some Midol.

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! YAY! MORE FUN FOR YOU! MORE WORK FOR ME! CURSE YOU PEOPLE!**_

**Jade- **Jade should be happy that Nichole is updating so frequently because Nichole could be wasting Nichole's time playing mind-rotting video games on Nichole's PS2 and/or GameCube. Nichole is happy that Jade is happy that Nichole is updating so frequently. Nichole would like to know if taking a vacation is a bad thing or if the vacation is illegal. SO SUE NICHOLE! NICHOLE HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! Not to mention that Nichole was forced to read Mark Twain. Nichole shudders here. Jade is right, talking in first-person is fun. Nichole will do this in English tomorrow seeing as Nichole and Nichole's class are studying pronouns. Nichole is happy for first person!

**ReaderFreak- **Wait, did you mean I scare you? (Points to herself) Oh well, I scare lots of people. (Shrugs) WAI! KAWAII! (begins glomping and hugging Raiel plushie) Raiel: (looks at me and heaves a shudder)** -.- **And now I'm bored. (Sets down plushie lovingly) Link: (currently tied up and gagged to a chair, while again, he gave up struggle hours ago)Me: And if you're wondering how I got him here I used this. (Reaches off screen and pulls out a giganto/humungo hammer and begins staggering under its weight) I...hit...him...unconscious...with...this! Meet...his...Megaton...Hammer! Meep! (Falls down from weight of the hammer)Naoko: (looks at me smirking, while I'm pinned down by the hammer) I'm just gonna leave her there. (walks away laughing)

**Spatial-** You didn't review! WAA! (bursts into tears)

* * *

And so a week of randomness goes by and our heroes have yet to move onto different animes. What's the reason, you may ask? Because the authoress is too stupid to do it, that's why. Anywho, Nikki had been going twice a day to the Spirit world with Koenma and Botan for something that's a secret and Nichole will tell you. (Me: No! Never! BWAHAHA!) Anyways, while this narrator is getting ticked off at the author (Me: AuthorESS you sexist!)anytime she would come back, she would be really tired, and irritable, and let's just say that there were more than one bruise being passed around.

It was the day of the big switcharoonie and...well, it was 5:00 a.m., you all know how people get a 5:00 a.m. (For references, see Chapter 21...note, remember Aurora and the Cheerios)

Everyone was awake, and everyone stuck Raiel with the dreaded task of getting Nikki up. DUN DUN DUN! We all know how I get when I get up at 5:00 a.m. (For references, refer back to Chapter 21. Remember...the extreme hyperness and then the drowsiness.). He was so hoping that he could dump her off the mattress...again. But then he winced, remembering the pain she had installed onto him afterward. (A/N: Fear my wrath. Bwahaha!) So, to make a long story short, he wakes her up...sees that she's still practically dead after her meetings with Koenma and Botan that the authoress will not reveal to us what happened during, so he carried her down stairs, much to the amusement of Yuske who takes a picture...resulting in Aurora hitting him over the head with a daikon radish. (Those big white carrots)

"Very funny Yuske. (Glare)"(Raiel)

"Thanks, hee hee, I thought so."(Yuske)

"If I wasn't holding the future bearer of my children, I would kill you."

"You're future what!"

"Oh! Nikki, hey, you're up! (Insert sweatdrop here)"

"No, I just happened to hear that." she lays her head back on his chest and falls asleep again.

"I WANT A MAN WHO'LL CARRY ME DOWNSTAIRS IN HIS ARMS! WAAAAA!" sobbing, Aurora hugs a Hatsuharu plushie. Nikki grabs it and stuffs it in Kuwabara's pocket, causing Aurora to beat the shit out of him for 'stealing' it in the first place.

Mid afternoon.

Nikki had one final meeting with Koenma and Botan and everyone was ready. They each had their own respective symbols that went on all their stuff except for the toiletires and their clothes.

Here are their symbols:

Nikki: Happy Bunny

Raiel: Dragon

Shiri: Shuriken

Aurora: Hatsuharu (Me: What? Ask her! (Points to Aurora))

Ariel: the WWE RAW Championship Belt

Sarra: the Inuyasha logo

Hiei: Fire

Kurama: a red rose...DUH!

Spatial: a brain (well, that's what you get miss telepathic)

Miko: Master Sword (Link's sword)

Ichi: the number 1 (well, Ichi is one in Japanese)

And here's what's in their bookbags that Botan so kindly lugs down to the temple. (They're bottomless)

Cell Phone

Laptop

Camera

Personal CD Player

Mini TV

Shonen Jump (courtesy of this story's title)

Clothes

Toiletries

Etc.

Aurora was too busy taking digital pictures of Nikki asleep to notice that Koenma opened up their respective portals. He shoves everyone through and...CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHA!

* * *

Me: There actually was a typo...Aurora, Nikki, Raiel, and Shiri (along with Miko and Ichi) will NOT be going to Hikaru No Go, it was meant to be Naruto...sorry about that.

Sarra: Well, you should be.

Me: Well I'm not! (Raspberries her) Raiel,

Sarra: Hit it!

Raiel: R and R. Jade helped Nikki with this threat though she didn't exactly know that she did. R and R or else we shall have the ENTIRE next chapter in third-person point of view. No pronouns. Yes, Spatial, you must review too.


	28. One Piece and Shaman King oh my!

Me:)

Sarra:)

Ariel: Oh gosh! They're smiling! RUUUUUNNN! (runs away in terror)

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! FWEE! AGAIN! MORE WORK! DANGIT!**_

**Jade-** Nichole is smiling, Nichole is smiling reeeaaal big. Nichole congratulates Jade on joining the Writer's Club at Jade's school. Nichole thinks that Jade should not feel insignificant because, trust Nichole, Jade's stories should be published (Nichole knows, Nichole has read Jade's stories), and the fact that Jade's stories are not, is a travesty. Nichole hopes that Jade has fun at the Chapters. Nichole wishes Nichole could join a writer's club but instead, Nichole is forced to be the editor-in-chief of Nichole's school newspaper. Nichole begins swearing here. Nichole wants to add that Nichole took a quiz on about which Shaman King pants Nichole is and Nichole got Hao's amazing spiddy star pants. Nichole is really happy.

**Spatial- **Hidden leaf? Nani? o.O Do you mean the one from Naruto? And can I take that "Bite me Midol loving girl. Bite me" quote and put it on my bio? Puhleeeeeaaaaseeee? I'll even get on my knees and beg if I have to...well, maybe not. (Sniffle) But I missed you. (Grabs your collar and starts shaking you violently) IS IT SO WRONG FOR A GIRL TO MISS HER REVIEWER/FRIEND! (zhee, huff, huff)

**ReaderFreak- **(gobbles down ice cream in one second) Woah, brain freeze, and I didn't even know I had one to freeze. Me and Naoko: (look at eachother and snicker) Hey Ichi, you're number one! You're number one! Me: I'm number two! I'm number two! Naoko: You're a bitch, you're a bitch! Me: (lets out war cry and tackles Naoko) Us: (get into a dust cloud fight to protect Miko's eyes from the rated M violence going on in that fight) Raiel: (to Sarra) Do you think we should stop them? Sarra: Nah, let em be. Both: (walk away)

Me: Congratulations people, you have spared yourselves the fate of having an entire chapter done in third person. (Sorry Jade) ...(hugs all you guys) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! That would've been so hard for me to do!(sorry Jade)

_It's the same old story, boy finds girl, boy loses girl, girl finds boy, boy forgets girl, boy finds girl, girl dies in a tragic blimp accident over the Orange Bowl on New Year's Day._

_-The Naked Gun_

* * *

With One Piece:

Well, the portal opened up in the sky, right over the Merry Go, WHICH WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN! Ahem, in respective order:

THUD, THUD, THUD "God dammit!", THUD, THUD, and "WHEEEEEE!" SPLASH!

Aurora somehow managed to miss the ship and land in the ocean, Shiri acted as a cushion for Raiel who screamed "God dammit!", Ichi fell and Miko used her as a pillow to land on and Nikki landed on her back, managing to hit her head on the rail of the ship, and knocking herself unconscious. By now, everyone was very sore, and hurt, and more hurt. Raiel manages to make his way over to Nikki and sits her up, and tries to get her awake. Miko sits up and rubs the back of her head while Ichi was screaming curses at her to get off. Aurora is doing laps around the Merry Go and Shiri is still recovering from having Raiel landing on her.

"Hey, Nikki, get up, Nikki." She groggily sits up.

"Wha? NANI! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Koenma stupidly opened a portal in the sky."

"I hate portals. OW!" Nikki grabs the back of her head. Shiri, Miko, and Ichi look up at Raiel and then to his hand, and then to Raiel, and then back to his hand.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Miko, completely dumbfounded, just points, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

"You've got blood on your hands." she finally manages to choke out. Raiel looks down at his hand(he had one of his hands on the back of Nikki's head while he was moving her to a sitting position) and goes wide-eyed too.

"GOD DAMMIT!" he takes out a handkerchief from his back pocket and begins to wipe the blood off. Their backs turned on Nikki, they spin around when they hear a screech and the sound of something hitting wood again. They turn around and...

In Shaman King:

Ahem, again, in respective order:

THUD, THUD, THUD, WOOSH THUD, TIP and then THUD!

Ariel landed on the roof of Yoh's home, Sarra landed on a conveniently placed boulder, Kurama landed on his feet only to be landed on by Hiei and Spatial went right through Amidamaru and then landed on the ground. Spatial begins to rub imaginary slime off her.

"Ew! Dammit, I hate that going though a ghost feeling. It's so-YECH!" Ariel's unconscious body slides off the roof and lands on a just recovered Spatial.

"What the hell! The whole world is against me today! And every day!" Spatial now has Ryu's extremely pointy(but very nice)sword pointed at her throat.

"-.- The (pronounced Thee) WHOLE world." she mutters.

In One Piece:

Zolo (with his funky bandanna on, I LOVE that thing) had his three swords out and had Nikki pinned down, with one sword on each side of her neck and the one in his mouth pressed up against her throat.

"Meep. O.O Guys...there is a sword...and it's pointed at my neck...(insert crickets chirping here...if there are ocean going crickets)...YOU'RE MY FRIENDS SO HELP ME GOD DARNIT!" Well, if Nikki could turn her head (which she can't because if she moves it even one millimeter any which way...her throat would get slit), this is what she would see: Luffy had Miko and Ichi tied up with his rubbery arms, Nami hand Raiel knocked out (YEAH BABY!), Sanji had Shiri in a pin, and Usopp, well he was being Usopp and hiding in a corner.

"God dammit." Nikki mutters, "If you want something done, ya gotta do it yourself." She grabs the swords on either side of her neck, the blades cutting into her palms, and pries them away from her and kicks Zolo in the stomach, back flipping onto her feet along the way. She throws the swords aside, hitting Luffy with them, setting Miko and Ichi free.

"Where the hell did she learn that?" Ichi yells. Miko shrugs, she was actually wondering the same thing.

"You know, I never hit girls." Zolo says, with a playful smirk on his face.

"So don't, just fight me." Nikki runs up and kicks him in the chin with the 3-inch heel of her boot (I've kicked somebody with those before, trust me, they were in serious pain) and then right hooks him across the face before he even had a chance to recover. Just as Nami was going up behind her to attack her, Nikki elbows in the chin without even blinking or flinching. She turns around and kicks Nami so hard that she goes flying right onto Usopp, rendering him unconscious. She turns around and glares right at Sanji

"You want some?" she asks.

"Well, I normally would say no, but since you offered." he charges straight at her. Nikki grabs him by the jacket and flips him straight over the rail.

Down in the Water:

Aurora was lazily back stroking in the water when there was a loud splash right beside her.

"Hey!" she yells up at Nikki who was leaning over the rail, "I'm back stroking here." Nikki smirks and shrugs and walks away from the rail. (Me: YEAH! I ROCK!)

* * *

Me: And so...THE END! For now. Heh, heh. Oh, and I have to brag...sorry. But for this M.I.S.S.L.E. program that our Vanguard class is in, we took a quiz to see who would get on the Quiz Team for our school...and I scored **_1st PLACE!_** Yee! (Hugs you guys) I'm so happy! And I owe it all to you...er, sorta.

Sarra: Can we just get on with it? -.-

Me: Sure. Rai-kun?

Raiel: R and R, same threat applies.


	29. This has no title

Me: Howdy! (Does a funky dance) My dog has no family jewels...after 8 years of having him, we finally got him neutered. Which is good cause he had cancer in his how's-your-fathers. (Stops dancing) Which I'm not happy about...I just feel like dancing.

Sarra: Oh yes Nichole, we all really wanted to know that.

Me: I know! So...wish him good luck in recovering! (Hugs dog) MY BABY! NOT YOURS! MINE!

_**REVIEW RESPONSES! AGAIN! YAY! SORTA! AND THEN AGAIN, BOO! CAUSE THAT MEANS MORE WORK! DANG!**_

**Spatial-** Fwee! (Hugs) Thankies! And, okay! That means I have to admit that I did another typo. I hate doing that! Dammit! I should make you die just for that and then we wouldn't have to worry about it...but I'm not that cruel. And yes, I do know my Naruto seeing as I've seen every single episode so far and I've been reading it in Shonen Jump for over a year now. Geez Spatial, you should always know that when you read a story, you should trust the author(ess) that s/he's always right. The Yuske thing does not count. FRIEND! (Hugs) P.S. I'm making a Rurouni Kenshin story. It's a BattousaixKaoru thingie and Kaoru can see ghosts and she's followed by two ghosts(who become human later on) and one of em's me and then other I'm thinking is you, so I'm asking if you want to be in it. The parings are BattousaixKaoru, MexKenshin(he's a ghost too, becomes real later...actually he's more like Battousai's conscience) and Youxwhoever you want. So, how bout it? (Grins)

**Emmy-chan- **FRIEND! (Hugs you) Well, think about it...minute has only one 'm' in it, moment has two 'm's in it, and thousand years doesn't have any 'm's in it at all...it's all in the spelling! (Insert big grin here) Don't worry, it took me a while to figure out too. Thankies for reviewing!

**Jade-** What! NO! EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIIIIIEEEEE! Wait a minute, which one of us is the original? Let's flip a coin. Here, we'll use my lucky Canadian 2 dollar coin. (Whips it out) Yes, I actually have one. And, on the subject of your immanent death, in this story you can. And it's kinda hard for me to believe that anyone can't swim, seeing as since I live in Ohio and there's water everywhere, I have to know how to swim incase if I drive my car into the Maumee River. And off the subject of you immanent death, our newspaper is an actual newspaper and I have to type up stupid articles today because people are so fricken lazy that they can't do it themselves. That's what I hate about it. FEAR OCEAN-GOING CRICKETS! (runs away) Psssst...rumor has it, that they joined up with the penguins! NOOOO! (grabs Haru and runs)

**ReaderFreak- **Me: (cries because she got no review) Naoko: Geez Nikki. -.-

* * *

I walk onset with just a plain background of black behind me.

Me: I missed you (whips out HUGE laser gun) but it won't happen again.

In Shaman King:

Finally, after getting tired of the whole world being against her, Spatial grabs Ryu's sword, bends it in half with her bare hands and chucks it over her shoulder hitting a now awake Hiei in the Jagan and causing him to pass out again. Then, her head gets anime big and everyone else turns chibi.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" she yells. Sarra begins to cry.

"Spatial!" Ariel yells, "You're scaring her! And I'm sure it's not just your face!" Kurama sighs and sweatdrops. He was used to this. It's a beautiful thing called Yuske and Kuwabara.

"That last comment was unnecessary Ariel!" Sarra yells, hitting her across the head.

"GRRRR, SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!"

O.O (Everyone but Spatial who yelled that)

One Piece:

Everyone was staring at Nikki like this: O.O She smirks and brushes imaginary dust off her hands.

"Easy peesy lemon squeezy." All of a sudden, Nikki found herself in another hold from behind and another sword pressed up against her neck, courtesy of none other than Zolo. He quickly slices it across her neck and lets her drop like a dead fly, before she had any time to react. (He slit her throat for those of you who want it in better words). Everyone was the quietest they had ever been since the fanfic, and their roles in it, started. Aurora managed to climb up the ship and she gracefully jumps over the rail and onto the deck.

"Hey, why does everybody look like Nikki just got her throat slit?" Miko begins to cry.

"BECAUSE SHE DID YOU DUMB BITCH!" she yells at Aurora.

O.O (Ichi) "Whoa, Miko, down girl." Raiel by now was ready to murder...literally, and Aurora's cluelessness was only provoking that anger.

"What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled at Zolo, "What on earth did she do to you!"

"Let's see, she trespassed on our ship, she beat us up, and oh yes, SHE'S AN INTRUDER!"

"BUT WE'RE THE GOOD GUYS!" Now Aurora was balling her head off. Shiri was softly crying, and Ichi wasn't balling, but she was sobbing pretty good. And Nikki was watching all of this, with Raiel's handkerchief soaking up the blood coming from the slit on her neck.

"YOU CAN'T BE THE GOOD GUYS BECAUSE WE'RE THE GOOD GUYS!" Luffy yells, now stepping into the fight.

"Newsflash, WE ARE! Right Nikki?" Raiel looks over at her and begins waiting for an answer. Then it finally computed into his brain that...well, duh, she wasn't dead. "Nikki?"

"In the flesh." Now he felt like an idiot. Overjoyed, but an idiot. An overjoyed idiot. He runs up and hugs and kisses her like she's never been hugged and kissed by him before.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Now everyone else's brains have computed what was going on.

"OH MY GOD!" Aurora yells, "NIKKI'S A ZOMBIE! DIIIIEEE!" she whips out the Megaton hammer from Ichi's pocket (Me: (takes Megaton hammer from Ichi) IT'S MINE!)and whacks Nikki across the head with it.

(-.-) (Everyone)

x.X (Nikki)

"Nice Aurora." Shiri pats her on the head, "If she wasn't dead before, she's dead now."

In Shaman King:

After all the explanations crap (hey, lay off! It's a Wednesday, and it's 8:41 A.M., I'M FREAKING TIRED!) Sarra, Hiei, and Tao decided to have a 'Hn.' off.

"Hn." (Hiei)

"Hn." (Sarra)

"Hn." (Tao) And that just kept repeating. Amidamaru floats by and sees them doing that, while Ariel was watching, amused.

"Lady Ariel?"

"Hm?"

"What are they doing?"

"Oh, they're having a Hn off. I have five bucks on Sarra and Spatial has five bucks on Hiei. Bason has five bucks on milk-obsessed and pointy."

"Oh." Confused, he floats away.

:) (Ariel)

5 hrs later...

Sarra won.

"YEAH!" she hugs Hiei and kisses him. Then she does her signature victory dance. Ariel, while smirking, holds out her hand to Spatial and Bason.

"You both owe me five bucks." They groan and pay up, "Thanks!" she stuffs it in her pocket and walks off. (Me: (runs up and grabs Ariel's 10 bucks and runs away) Aurora: (runs up and grabs it from me) Me: HEY! (Chases her))

In One Piece:

"You were! But! HOW!" Shiri stutters in disbelief.

"He didn't cut deep enough, lucky me."

"Tch. Yeah, lucky."

"Shut up Ichi." Raiel slips his arms around her waist and nuzzles the crook of Nikki's neck.

"I for one am happy out didn't die."

"Thank-you Raiel. It's nice to know at least someone loves me." The One Piece crew chuckles.

"Awww, Nikki! I love you!" Aurora hugs Nikki from the front while Raiel was still hugging her from behind.

O.O "Guys...too much love." They all three start laughing and hugging eachother. (Me: MAN STEALER! Heh, kidding Jade)

In Shaman King:

"Dammit!" Spatial comes stomping into the living room, "Where the HELL is my cellphone! I need to call Nikki." Ariel throws Spatial her new cellphone (I changed her symbol, it's the symbol of the Hidden Leaf). "Why the hell do you have it? Huh? WHY!" Sarra walks up to everyone.

"Has anyone seen my new DDR mat?" she asks perfectly happy. Spatial glares at her.

"Piss on your DDR mat." she stomps off. Sarra stands there stunned.

"Well that seemed uncalled for." she says, astonished.

(-.-U) Everyone

* * *

Me: YAY! NOTHER ONE DONE! Oh, and there's one thing I want you to read. I think it is absolutely true about Ohio. It's Jeff Foxworthy on Ohio(and seeing as I live in Ohio, I thought it was funny):

Comedian Jeff Foxworthy on Ohio:

You may be from Ohio (pronounced "ah-hi-uh") if:

You think all Pro football teams are supposed to wear orange.

You know all the 4 seasons: winter, still winter, almost winter and

construction.

You live less than 30 miles from some college or university.

You know what a "buckeye" really is, and have a recipe for candy ones.

"Toward the lake" means "North" and "toward the river" means "South."

You know if other Ohioans are from southern or northern Ohio as soon  
as they open their mouths.

You know how to correctly spell Cincinnati.

"Vacation" means spending a day at Cedar Point in the summer and deer  
hunting in the fall.

You measure distance in minutes.

Your school classes were canceled because of cold.  
Your school classes were canceled because of heat.

You've had to switch from "heat" to "A/C" in the same day.

You end your sentences with an unnecessary preposition. Example:  
"Where's  
my coat at?"  
You install security lights on your house and garage and leave both

unlocked.

You think of the major four food groups as beef, pork, beer, and  
Jell-O  
salad with  
marshmallows.

You carry jumper cables in your car.

You know what "pop" is.

You design your kid's Halloween costume to fit over a snowsuit.

Driving is better in the winter because the potholes are filled with  
snow.

You think sexy lingerie is tube socks and a flannel nightgown.

The local paper covers national and international headlines on one  
page  
but requires six  
pages for sports.

If someone says something you don't understand or hear, you say  
"Please?"

You call it Krogers even though it is Kroger.

Me: Tee hee. :) (hugs you guys for no reason) I just like giving hugs! (Pulls Raiel into a kiss)

Raiel: (holds up sign that says 'R and R, I'll think up of a threat when I'm done here.')


	30. NACHO BUTT!

Me: MY DOGGIE IS ALL BETTER! (hugs her dog again) I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I-

Cast: OKAY! WE GET IT ALREADY! YOU LOVE THE STUPID DOG!

Me: (GASP!) He's not stupid. (Talks to her dog) Huh, are you? Huh? Yeah, I thought so. (Hugs him again) I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU etc.

Raiel: -.- Since the authoress is completely occupied by smothering her dog with love, (muttering) poor dog, I will do the review responses.

_**Review Responses...-.- I don't really give a care about em.**_

**Jade- **Raiel: -.- You are crazy, get a life. Man, I've always wanted to say that! Ahem, (reading off a piece of paper) Nichole says: She has had her issue of SJ(the December issue) for two weeks now...seeing as she subscribes...ahem p.s. Boo Freaking Yah. (Burns note) Have a nice life. -.- (takes my toonie( Note from me: hey, I like that word! Canadian lingo rocks!)and walks away)

**Spatial-** Raiel: I have no idea why you said that either. And you wanna be friends with Soujiro? That idiot? I swear he's gay. Sarra: (pops her head onscreen) Go ahead and kill him. Nikki won't notice. She's still busy suffocating her dog with love.

**ReaderFreak-** Raiel: Ahem, (takes out piece of paper) 'You're welcome. Here, have another one...they're free. Raiel you're supposed to hug them here.' (Hugs you both) 'That's okay Miko, I understand...thanks for the trip I had fun. So did Naoko. No Ichi you cannot have the hammer back because I need to hit Raiel across the head with it.' WHAT THE-! HEY! (Muttering) I'll kill her. (Crumples up note and throws it away)

Me: (still hugging dog) I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU etc.

Ariel: -.- And since she still is preoccupied, I will do the disclaimer: ahem, Nichole does not own any of the animes mentioned in this story, Raiel, Shiri, Spatial, Ariel, Sarra, Miko, Ichi, or Shonen Jump. Any getting down and/or funky, she totally takes the blame for. Enjoy minna-san. (bows and then walks off)

* * *

Raiel: (walks out onto the same set with the pitch black screen) -.- Shouldn't you people be outside playing?

Sarra: (walks out too) And, since Nikki's still preoccupied with her dog...

Me: (In background hugging her dog) I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU etc.

Sarra: ...-.- I will be typing this chapter.

In One Piece:

After explanations of what the hell was going on exactly, everyone was sitting in a circle...all eyes on Nikki.

_I always feel like, somebody's watching meeeeeeeeeee... _

Me: JADE! TURN THAT OFF!

Aurora: (shuts off a radio and walks off, carrying it with her) Sorry for getting caught up in the moment.

"So do you guys know anything...anything at all about someone named Artemis?" Luffy and crew sit there, racking their brains for any info.

"Hey! I got it!" Luffy yells.

"Hm?"

"Wait, I lost it." Everyone anime falls. Nami was about to say something but the funeral march goes off in ringtone form. Everyone starts to look around as if there was a funeral going on in the middle of nowhere. All of a sudden, Nikki chuckles and picks up her cellphone.

"Hello?"

The screen goes into a split screen and Spatial comes up on the other side.

Spatial: Nikki! You have got to get me out of here. I...am...going...insane...

Nikki: Woah, woah, Spatial, sweetheart calm down okay? Trust me, Ariel is very sane...she...will...help...you...out.

Spatial: But there's this guy...and he speaks gibberish.

Nikki: (sighs) Lemme talk to him.

Spatial: (hands the cellphone to Faust and walks off)

Faust: ( /This means talking in a foreign language/ and (_bleh, bleh, bleh) _means subtitles) Guten Tag?

Nikki: Guten Tag. /insert German here/

(_Do you want some shit?_)

Me: (walks out) Oh crap. What she really asked was 'Do you want some shitake mushrooms?' Our subtitles thingie is not working today.

Chibi Miko: (walks on screen and puts a black censored bar over the shit)

Faust//insert more German here/

(_What! Shitake mushrooms!_) Unfortunately, he gave her a little shower when he said that.

Nikki: (reaches over split in the screen and pokes Faust in the nose) /HEY! SAY IT! DON'T SPRAY IT/

Spatial: (grabs the phone back from Faust) See? Gibberish.

Nikki: It's not gibberish, it's German. (I would type it in German but since I'm not in German I yet, I cant. Oh, Guten Tag is hello.)

Spatial: Whatever you freaky...German speaking...13 year old!

Nikki: (sighs and hangs up)

Aurora walks out with a plate of nachos.

"HEY! LOOK DUDES! I GOTS ME SOME NACHOS!" she sets them down. Nikki walks back over to the group and Raiel comes up from the galley of the ship and rejoins them. Nikki begins to look around her.

"Hey Aurora, where are the nachos?"

CRRRUNCH! Everyone looks at Raiel who looks like -.-

"Aurora." He growls. Aurora and Nikki look at eachother.

Both: AHAHAHAHA! SORRY! (Insert mad giggles here) Everyone had tears coming out of their eyes a few minutes later. Raiel gets up and goes to relieve himself of the nachos. A few minutes later he returns.

"Hey look," says a still laughing Aurora, "IT'S NACHO BUTT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Raiel glares at her and whacks her across the head with his sword, giving her an anime bump which only caused everyone to laugh some more.

After 15 whole minutes of laughing:

Everyone was pretty much red in the face from lack of oxygen.

"Oh my god, heehee, I can't breath, heh, no seriously, I can't" Nikki yells, clutching her side.

"Phew. Woo. Oh my god. I haven't laughed like that for a long time. Not since some guy's pants fell off in class." Everyone begins laughing again...they laugh so long and so hard that before they knew it...it was supper time!

* * *

Raiel: It is so nice that people get laughter off of my expense.

Me: Isn't it though? (Smiles)

Raiel: (whacks me across the head)

Me: OW! T.T Meanie! Hey nice job on the chappie Sarra!

Sarra: Thanks:)

Me: R and R people!


	31. Authoress's Note

Raiel: (pulls extremely pointy spork out of his arm that Spatial so kindly threw at him) Ow.

Me: (glares at him) WHAT did you say to them!

Raiel: Nothing! I swear!

Me: (glares harder)

Raiel: Really! Nothing! I read what you told me to read!

Sarra: (pokes her head in) He also called Jade crazy and told her to get a life, he called Soujiro gay to Spatial's face and insulted the fact that she's fond of him, and threatened to kill you infront of Miko.

Me: (glares so hard that it practically bore a hole though his head)

Raiel: I'll hide now. (Hides)

_**(Muttering angrily) Review...responses...RAIEL! I AM GONNA GUT YOU LIKE A TROUT WHEN I'M THROUGH APOLOGIZING FOR YOU!**_

**DreammisstressJade- **Me: Yes, pragmatic Raiel, bite her. Raiel: Both of you, shut up. Me: (grabs his ear and pulls on it hard) Now say what you were going to say. Raiel: (mutters something) Me: (pulls harder) What was that? Raiel: Sorry. Me: I don't think she heard you. Raiel: I'M SORRY! OKAY! FINE! NOW LET ME GO! Me: Okay. (Lets him run free) My thoughts(and probably your thoughts too): What a nacho butt

**Spatial- **...I really have not much to say, except this...Raiel has a message to give you. Raiel: (sighs) Must I? Me: If you wanna have children you will. Raiel: Fine. I'm sorry I dissed Soujiro. He is the coolest. Me: And why is he the coolest? Raiel: (sighs again) Because he's all cute and happy and smiley. Me: And why should we all like him? Raiel: (begins to growl) Because he is the bomb. Me: Do you wanna marry him? Raiel: Yes I wanna-HEY! WAIT! THAT WASN'T IN OUR REHEARSAL! NIKKI! Me: Shit, gotta run. (Begins running away)

**ReaderFreak- **Me: (hugs Miko) Sorry he threatened me infront of you hun! Feel free to kick the pants off him if you want! Raiel: WHAT THE-!(runs away from Ichi) Me: (takes hammer away from Ichi before she could use it to destroy a member of the cast) We still need him, sorry. Naoko: -.- You people scare me...(walks away)

Me: Don't own anything. (Beats the stuff out of Raiel)

This really only is an authoress's note, sorry. I'm just having HUGE Authoress's block and I need help. If anyone has ideas, they would be much appreciated. Thankies. Happy Holidays everyone! Now, here is a dummy of Raiel for everyone to take out their anger and frustration on (throws one to each of the reviewers) and for your Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa present...HUG! (Hugs you guys) Bye Bye! Happy Holidays...again. Wow, listening to the soothing voice of Sesshomaru while typing really keeps you on track. (Hugs Sesshomaru) MINE!


End file.
